Whispers In The Dark
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Beyond Birthday's escaped from the asylum, and he's only got one goal on his mind; to find L . He'll take him to the warehouse, tie him up and torture him like been to aching for years . But he most certainly will not, under no circumstances, allow his personal feelings to get in the way .. Or will he ? (LxBB, yaoi, violence, language, story continues into Kira case . )
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Hello! Okay, so the story will probably be broken up into paragraphs, the reason being that this **_**was**_** actually a roleplay that I decided to post. The first paragraph being someone else's starter, the second being my reply, the third being their reply, and so on and so forth. Now that we've gotten **_**that **_**out of the way, let's begin shall we?**

_**Rated T for obvious reasons**_

L Lawliet sighed, he'd almost finished his second slice of strawberry shortcake and was too comfortable in his usual crouching position on the couch to get up for another. He would have called for Watari but just then got a buzz from the intercom, telling him that he got a message. He clicked on it and read the email from Watari. It had said that Beyond Birthday, the man with a name he couldn't easily forget, had escaped from the asylum last night. L frowned before typing back to show he got the message. He then got to work on finding Kira, and now Beyond Birthday..

At the very same time Beyond walked the dark streets, chuckling to himself. Now that he'd got rid of the workers who were chasing him, he could now pursue his real goal of finding L. The main thing that had been on his mind since he'd gotten himself locked up. He touched a burn scar on his face just thinking of it. It ran from his forehead to his cheek and while the only scar on his face, not the only one on his body. He pulled his black hood over his head, pulling out a new strawberry jam jar from his pocket and opening the lid with a seemingly loud pop.

L had a slight headache, not anything that would affect his thinking capability, but enough to annoy him. He stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen in the hotel room on the top of the two floors he rented. He dug in the fridge and got out an éclair desert. Grabbing a spoon, he then went back to the couch and slouched in it, pulling his legs to his chest. The detective looked at the laptop that was on the coffee table in front of him and with one hand he got to work, finding out that almost all of the staff at the asylum had either been killed or hurt. He also checked the asylum's camera footage and more, trying to find any clues on where the killing genius was, all the while never putting down his spoon.

B continued to walk down the street, licking jam from his fingers. He had done his research, and he did know where he could find L. If his deduction was correct he'd pinpointed the exact location of L's headquarters. He smirked to himself as he pictured L's shocked expression, no doubt by now he'd know of his escape. He wasn't going to kill L, oh no. Maybe in the end, but BB's plan was to toy with L. Play with him just as L did all these years without a care in the world for how his successors felt. And the very thought of what he could do made his practiced shinigami laughter rise in his throat.

L was frustrated to say the least. It was dark, and hard to find anyone due to the flimsy street cameras. The only good street cameras were the ones on the traffic lights. What good was it for the government to get so much cameras on the streets if they were only good during the day? He frowned slightly and put in a large spoon full of they yummy desert. He then put his thumb to his mouth and stroked his lower lip in thought. He was getting tired of having to squint to see into the dark of the pixelated camera's. There wasn't much he could do. Beyond Birthday, like always, didn't leave much of a trail. He truly was a genius...

A while later Beyond had finally made it to L's headquarters. To most, it would seem to be a normal building but he knew better. This had to be it. B had broken into numerous victims' houses before this, and although it would be a challenge it wouldn't take him long. He smirked and shoved the jar into his hoodie pocket, being careful to cover his face underneath the hood as he made his way forward. He walked quietly, making sure L couldn't know he was nearby.

L had sighed, stood up, then walked over to another computer in the room and opened up the file named 'Kira'. He decided he'd have no choice but to work on finding Beyond once the sky brightened. He then began reading the newest killings. Not five minutes into reading, his stomach growled. Finding the plate with his desert to be empty, L stood up and walked back to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. The only thing in there was chocolate covered strawberries. He grabbed them, sent a text to Watari about the food shortage, and walked to the couch to begin munching on his favorite fruit covered in sweet chocolate.

It didn't take B long to make his way into the building, finally passing all the security. His all black clothing made it easy for him to blend into the shadows, since the whole building excluding the room L was in was dark. He looked down the hallway to see a light shining past a closed door. B grinned wickedly and slowly made his way over, holding his special big knife in his hand. Not to kill L, but to scare him, maybe play around a bit. To Beyond Birthday, this was the second most fun game he'd ever played and one he'd be sure not to lose.

L continued eating happily, loving the taste of the chocolate covered strawberries. He smiled inwardly each time he took a bite. He didn't waste a single fruit. After he was down, he stood up and stretched slightly, deciding that he might as well take a nap since he hadn't slept since the day before yesterday. He began to walk towards the dark hallway but felt a weird feeling in his gut. He froze for a few seconds, scanned the room quickly but lazily. L shrugged and walked through the dark hallway, not caring to turn the lights on because he knew that at the end of the hall was his room. He only slid his feet across the floor in order to make sure he didn't trip.

B made sure that he was behind L, but not so close so they wouldn't touch. He waited until L had crawled into his bed and got situated, snuggling comfortably into his covers. L looked peaceful, it made him snicker. So he did. He let out a small but devious laugh so quiet that you had to be straigning to hear it, and he knew L would.

When L heard the snicker, he bolt up in bed and whipped his head towards the sound. He couldn't see since it was dark and his eyes weren't fully adjusted to the lack of light, but he acted like he did and spoke up, confidence in his voice. "Who is there? I suggest you show yourself." L squinted his eyes until he could see the outline of someone, but that was it.

A huge, what he liked to call shinigami grin, spread on Beyond's lips. He knew L was attempting to make his voice seem confident and anyone else would've believed it but Beyond Birthday knew better. He whispered his name, just to toy with him a little more. "L Lawliet."

L's eyes widened. He knew that voice. His mind began to turn and he thought, then his eyes widened until they couldn't widen anymore. "Beyond...?" He asked out. He began to think of an escape plan and slowly moved his body into a position he could fight with.

B chuckled, still speaking in a low voice. "You catch on fast... It's been awhile, wouldn't you say? L?" He spoke his name displaying his disgust in his voice. The tone he had was playful and smug as always with an undertone of hatred. He stood in front of L, blocking his way to the door or even to the light switch. He didn't intend to let the detective get away that easy.

L eyes hardened slightly and he looked forward. "It has been a while, Beyond. Wish we could catch up on old times, but I already know what you've been doing. So instead, tell me what are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew you'd probably be trying to catch me on your own. But this time I thought I'd turn the tables. I thought maybe I'd be the one to get to you." Beyond smirked. "Does that frighten you L? That I could kill you right here and now and be gone in a second?" He flipped his knife around between his fingers as he spoke.

The detective eyed the weapon cautiously. "I admit it is slightly frightening. But why haven't you killed me yet? Are you just going to play one of your sick games, because if you are, I'm not really keen on playing with you."

B shook his head, laughing. "Still no fun, just like always." He took a step closer, freezing his grip on the knife. "Maybe I am just going to play with you, L." The corner of his mouth turned up in his trademark smirk.

L scooted back away from B. "I'm not in the mood B. Can't you entertain yourself elsewhere?" L demanded, eyeing the knife and watching B's every movment.

"Oh? And you'd let me get away, just like that? That doesn't sound very much like your style... Then again, neither does being afraid, but you're clearly that as well." He held eye contact.

"I wouldn't let you get away, but I don't want to be the one to entertain you. Besides, it would just worsen your punishment." L narrowed his eyes at B.

"My punishment?" Beyond grinned sadistically. "You're going to punish me, L?" It took a lot of strength not to burst out laughing, but B kept his eye contact, for even looking away for a second would mess his whole game up.

L growled, annoyed. "You know what I mean. The punishment for the crimes you already committed would add up and make your sentence worse."

B's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, L, that's where you're wrong. You see, I can't be punished if I'm not caught. And... I won't be caught." He stepped closer. "But first.. I have to ask _you _a question this time."

L eyed him warily and tensed up at the spot. "What is you want to ask?"

Beyond smirked. "Tell me, L..." He felt around in his hoody pocket, pulling out a dishrag soaked in chloroform. He quickly but smoothly stepped forward, pressing L between the wall and his own chest, clamping the rag over his nose and his mouth. He tilted his head. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

L tried to push B off him, but the attack was such a surprise that he didn't have a good enough grip to push him off. He tried not to breath in, but eventually couldn't handle it and then, he started seeing black. The last thing he saw was the outlines of Beyond. He then blacked out.

BB laughed, keeping a grip on L so that he couldn't fall to the floor. He knew he couldn't very well walk out of the building holding L over his shoulder, so he had brought a sack with him. He carelessly dumped his unconcious body into the sack and pulled him out leaving the same way he came in, careful not to leave any fingerprints behind. Just as L was stronger than he looked, so was B. He even had a place picked out to go to. And that abandoned warehouse was exactly where Beyond Birthday took him...

**Author's Note; First chapter completed! Second chapter will probably be posted now! Reviews are encouraged! But please, know the difference between constructive and destructive criticism. Again, I will inform you YES this was a roleplay. Please read the first Author's Note again. I don't want people reviewing complaining about the format or the way it was written or anything, I tried my best and it's still interesting and easy to understand! So yeah, thank you! ~ BB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Hello! In case you've forgotten the story will probably be broken up into paragraphs, the reason being that this **_**was**_** actually a roleplay that I decided to post. The first paragraph being someone else's starter, the second being my reply, the third being their reply, and so on and so forth. Now that we've gotten **_**that **_**out of the way, let's begin chapter 2 shall we?**

L grumbled as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He kept blinking, trying to have his focus. He could tell that where ever he was, it wasn't exactly anything grand. It wasn't even anything decent. He stayed on the floor and closed his eyes, using his other senses instead.

It wasn't like L could move much anyway. His legs and arms were chained to the floor. Beyond wasn't letting L get away that easy. He noticed L's eyelids fluttering and knew he was awake, he grinned letting his laughter echo off the empty walls of the warehouse.

L tried to look at B, but it was hard. "Beyond. Release me." He tried to sound demanding, but the chloroform was causing it to sound tired. L tried moving his arms, trying and failing at making the chains go away.

"Now why would I do that?" B smirked, standing calmly against the wall with his jar of strawberry jam. "The fun's just starting.. Or is L already getting angry?"

"It would be common sense that someone would get angry from this." L replied, his tone blank and obvious. He shook his wrist, sighed then looked towards Beyond. "So what now? You only have so much time until we are found."

B's eyes narrowed slightly. "I wouldn't count on it, L... Oh? And anxious are we?" he chuckled and stepped closer until he was face to face with L. "Don't you worry.. We'll have plenty of fun." B studied L's calm facial expression, noticing a hint of something that resembled fear or at least worry in his eyes. Smirking slightly he reached out and ran his thumb along L's cheek smearing a bit of jam on it. "Oh yes." he withdrew his hand.

L cringed. He didn't want to be touched and certainly not get jam smeared on him. "I'm not having fun Beyond and I don't believe I ever will." L said getting a little angry. He glared his cold dark eyes into Beyond vibrant red ones.

Beyond glared down at him, not breaking eye contact. "Does L not like being touched? Well, you might have to get used to that."

"I doubt I will." L replied, staring at Beyond. "Nothing you do will change that."

"Nothing I do, huh?..What a challenge. But don't worry, you will. You won't like it, but you'll know it's coming.." He snickered, all the while licking the strawberry substance off his fingers from the jar. "_You_ had this coming."

L glared. He didn't know what to reply to this. He would say he had nothing to do with A's death, but he would be lying because he knows that he pressured A the worst. He caused A to commit suicide. That was something he regret, but he can't change that. All he could do was glare at B. So that's what he did.

The same person was on B's mind; A. And that was the main reason Beyond had such a strong hate for L. He forced a smirk on his face, but it didn't look all that confident. More like an undertone of sadness. "By the time I'm done with you, all that life in your eyes.. It'll be gone." He stepped closed, face cold as stone. "I'm going to take. Everything. Away from you." It actually scared B sometimes how he could switch emotions so quickly.

L could see a sudden look in B's eyes. But it was only for a few seconds. It was sadness. L didn't know how to deal with such things. He only looked away and listened to B talk. After B was done, he looked into B's eyes again. "You'll have to break me to do that. I don't break easily."

"But you will. And I'll be the one to break you... Then you'll see how it feels." Beyond chuckled. "Except, I might make you suffer more physically than emotionally."

L's eyes grew cold and calculating. "So you are broken?" He looked at Beyond in the eyes, watching for any twitch, any flicker that Beyond might make.

Hearing L say that..It just made him furious inside. So much that he froze for a minute, almost shocked in a way. B's eyes flickered with anger. He then lashed out, slapping L across the face. His heart beat faster as he grit his teeth. "Smartass." He spat after stepping back a bit.

L kept his face turned from when he was slapped. He only moved his eyes so that he could look at Beyond. "So you are broken." L states as a matter of fact. He saw how Beyond had frozen. He could tell with the actions that Beyond was angry. But he kept on speaking. "You are broken, but why? Because of A's death?" L began muttering to himself.

"You just don't know when to shut. up." B answered angrily, ignoring L's questions as if to prove him right. The tables had turned and Beyond didn't like that one bit. He had to shake it off. "A's death is a big reason, but it's not all. You know _nothing_ about me, so stop trying to figure it out."

L turned his head straight at B, confidence causing his tone of voice to rise. "Why not? What are you hiding? What else has made you broken? If A wasn't all, then what else?" L began asking, staring right into Beyond.

"Give me one good reason why I'd tell anything to you?" Beyond glared straight back.

"Because what would it hurt? You're just going to torture me anyway? Why not tell me everything?"

For a moment Beyond considered telling L everything. Everything he felt, everything from his past and every reason that L angered him. But that blank unreadable look came back to his face. "Hm.. Let's just leave it at, you're not the only one of us who was chained against their will."

L watched Beyond silently for a moment before speaking in a quieter tone. "You're right. I'm not. But why can't you tell me?" L questioned. "What is so wrong with telling me?" L looked at Beyond for a few more seconds in silence. Then curled his lips up slightly, trying to look at least a little friendly. "How about we make a deal... You tell me everything, and I'll do three things you want me to do without complaint."

As soon as Beyond heard his deal he laughed louder than he had during their time in the warehouse. "Oh Lawliet, you're going to do whatever i say whether i tell you or not.. Trying to strike a deal with me. How cute." He ran his sticky fingers through his hair, calming down his laughter. "But maybe, I'll humor you. Maybe i will tell you." He eyed the attempt at a friendly smile on L's lips, feeling a weird pang in his heart that clearly showed in his eyes, if only for a second. He knew it wasn't real, though he wanted so badly to believe it was. He hated L more than anything else with a passion, but it wasn't as if he entirely hated him oddly enough. B just couldn't express any emotions other than that to anyone.

L took a mental note at the look in B's eyes. "You know as much as I do that you will have to force me to do what you would want. Why not make it easy? So please do, Beyond, humor me and tell me?" L kept his smile on his face.

B really did think this whole thing was funny, his hostage trying to make a deal with him. He thought he might tell him some things, not because he wanted his offer, he could easily make L do anything he wanted, but because it may be funny to enlighten him a bit. "Gee, what story might i even start with, L? Maybe the one you know best? That prison you sent me to?" His tone went cold with the last sentence. "I think you know that one well enough. Do you think it's fun there? There are people there worse than me if you can believe that. That whole 'don't drop your soap in the shower thing' may just be a good lesson to learn after all." He laughed, scooping up more jam on his fingers more for distraction than his addiction. "But no.." He imitated L's monotone voice. "Backup is crazy. He deserves whatever he gets. Hooray for justice!"

L listened. "So you were raped?" L questioned in a mumble. He then looked at Beyond sharply. "I don't sound like that. Also, I don't think you are crazy." L said, his tone even.

Beyond opened his mouth to snap at his question before he heard his last sentence. After that... He froze, nearly dropping his jar. "You... Don't think I'm crazy?"

L looked at B with honesty. "No. I can understand what you did from the LABB Murder Case. It was wrong but I see why you did it. A crazy person would have done it with no reason what-so-ever and probably would have not stopped or try to end it like you did. Crazy is no the word I would you for you. Misguided and misunderstood maybe, but crazy is definitely not it."

A few times B tried to start a sentence, then closed his mouth. He wanted to say something sharp or witty, but he couldn't. He was more shocked than he ever was in his life. He never would have guessed this. He stared hard into L's eyes and saw none of this was an act. The person he'd tried to be and even tried to kill his whole life.. Didn't think he was as crazy as others made him out to be. He mentally cursed when he felt something in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. He hadn't done this since he was a child. Was it tears? He furiously wiped at his eye in an attempt to hide it, but he knew L could see it. He had to get out of there. He turned his back to him sharply.

L's eyes widened in shock. B was crying? "Beyond...?" L didn't know what to say. He has never seen nor thought Beyond could cry. "I apologize... I did not intend for you to cry..." L said. He didn't know what _to_ say. But he had heard that if you make someone cry, apologize.

When one of his hands balled up into a fist to strike L, the other held his wrist to stop him. What was going on? For the first time Beyond Birthday was confused. "Shut up." He grit his teeth. "I'm not. crying." Why wasn't he leaving? His feet wouldn't move, that's why.

L sighed sadly. "Beyond. It is okay to cry. It proves you are human. It also gives me another example to prove that you are not insane."

"I said I'm not-!" Beyond spun around with anger, still tears in his eyes but that melted away upon seeing L's sad expression. He didn't know how to deal with this. "-...crying... Don't you give me any pity, Lawliet. I've done just fine without it.."

"You are crying. I'm not giving you pity either. Its okay to admit you are crying. I would say I have cried to, but I honestly don't know if I have. I make you more human than I." L smiled slightly, feeling guilty for having to make Beyond cry.

B looked L up and down. "I'm...human." he mumbled, repeating this a few times in his head. This foreign feeling wouldn't go away, and that genuine smile made B want to cry even more. Something overtook him, he couldn't explain what it was, maybe his more human side he'd tried so badly to hide kicking in. He moved quickly forward in a stance as if to hurt L, but surprised both of them when he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. His first hug since the day before A died.

L froze up when he saw B move and he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. When he felt himself get hugged, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Then he slowly bean to relax. Because he couldn't exactly move, he laid his head near B's, in a gesture of a return hug. But he still felt awkward, not use to this affection.

After a minute Beyond came to his senses, backing off rather suddenly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, leaving the jar he'd dropped on the floor. "I have to go." He mumbled, his heart racing over what just happened.

L didn't know what to see. He could only stare at Beyond. He frowned slightly, then began to think to himself. Beyond must not be used to affection. L sighed. He was at a loss here.

B walked quickly out, closing the door behind him immediately making it lock. He knew L couldn't move freely, it was just a precaution. He decided on going for a walk outside awhile to calm himself down. He pulled the black hood over his head and started out in any direction, reminding himself to buy more jam.

L could only wait for Beyond. While waiting, he just looked around the mostly empty at where he was in an attempt to distract himself until Beyond came back. He just hoped B would bring back something sweet he could eat.

**Author's Note; I think this is my favorite chapter **_**because **_**of that cute little scene... Yeah, don't get too used to those. Anyway, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; Hello! (Does anyone read these notes, cause they really should!) Gosh, I liked the last chapter so much I don't know if I could live up to those fluff standards again.. Or maybe I will! I'm also glad no one's complained about the format (yet) because I thought someone would. But you guys can still enjoy and understand the story, so it doesn't matter right? Right. (In case you've forgotten the story will probably be broken up into paragraphs, unless I decide to combine some, the reason being that this **_**was**_** actually a roleplay that I decided to post.) Now that we've gotten **_**that **_**out of the way, let's begin chapter 3 shall we?**

It wasn't until late when B decided to return to the warehouse. He thought L might be asleep by now. His original plan would be to leave every day and be back to torture him in indescribable ways every night, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that anymore, and he hated himself for it. After buying a jar of strawberry jam for himself, he went into a bakery open 24/7 and ordered a slice of strawberry shortcake, something he knew L liked. It wasn't much, but it was something. He hadn't brought much money with him anyway. By the time he returned, L was asleep as he predicted. He didn't intend on waking him, that would be conversationing he might've been too tired to have. He walked in quietly, placing the slice of cake on a little plate in front of L. He then unchained L's wrists so that he could eat, leaving his feet alone. Once he was finished he tilted his head, watching him continue to sleep soundly. He shook his head and left, going to his own room.

L woke up soon after B had left. He blinked his eyes slowly and noticed B wasn't there. He was about to close his eyes again when he saw the treat. His eyes lit up and then he noticed his arms were unchained. He smiled slightly and reached over and got the cake, then he began to eat it, happy that he had it.

The next day Beyond spent his morning in his bed, or rather his mattress, just thinking of what he could do or where he could go from here. Things had to change all because L had to open his stupid mouth and make him cry like that. It annoyed him, but at the same time it made him feel a bit strange inside, almost like he wanted to smile. He stopped thinking he was human ever since he'd been sent to that prison. He'd stopped believing he was sane after killing those people. He knew it, and everyone else he ever came into contact with knew it. But not L, and that was what confused him the most. It was twelve in the afternoon when B finally got up to go and see what L was doing.

L sat waiting, bored out of his mind and hungry for something sweet. His stomach growled and he frowned, he then heard something and looked towards the door, waiting for Beyond.

B walked in closing the door behind him, holding a container of strawberries with his jar sticking out of his pocket. "Morning.." He greeted, without making eye contact. He stopped in front of L and sighed. "I thought you might be hungry I.. Didn't really get anything else." B held out the container to L. He'd planned to eat those strawberries with his jam himself but it wasn't that big a sacrifice. He'd should've known to buy more food yesterday.

L nods and takes the container and opens it. He looks at Beyond before eating it though. "Thank you. And for the cake yesterday as well." L then begins to eat the fruit, glancing at Beyond as he ate.

Beyond rubbed the back of his neck silently, opening his jar. He concentrated on scooping the jam on his fingers just so he wouldn't have to awkwardly look back up. Once L was done, he looked at Beyond in slight confusion. "Why are you feeding me? Why haven't you hurt me yet?"

"Why? Would you prefer it if I beat you and tortured you like I'd planned to?" B snapped, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly. He exhaled, his mind working fast to find a reason.

"No. But I'm just curious why haven't you? That was the plan from the start, right?" L said, not really affected by Beyond snapping.

B ignored L's question, "Tell me, what do you honestly think of me? I'm curious." He licked the jam from his fingers as he spoke, pacing back and forth a bit. L thought for a little bit. "I honestly don't know how I think of you. I've never been good with understanding things like these. I'm sorry. Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. As for your question; yes. it still is." He screwed the cap back on the jar, spreading a smirk on his face. "Hope you enjoyed those strawberries L, you may not be eating again for a long time." He spun around for the door, unable to make eye contact with the other.

L watched Beyond leave, after he left, L sighed and rubbed the side of his head, a headache that has been annoying him since he woke up. L grumbled to himself. "Might as well wait."

B went back up to his room, punching the wall in frustration which only made his headache increase when the wall shook. He sat down in bed, taking a deep breath until a grin spread on his face and he started laughing thinking of how much fun he could have again. L could hear slight pounding noises, but ignored them. He sighed. He wasn't one for sleeping, but since he hasn't had his normal amount of sugar, he decided to try. He closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could.

Beyond decided to wait at least two days before going to see L again. He smirked just thinking about the condition L could be in right now. He reached over his desk, picking up the nice little plate of strawberry shortcake as his plan came to mind. He couldn't wait to humiliate him. He walked down to the room L was in, heart pounding.

**Author's Note: Boom! Cliffhanger. See ya all next time.~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note; Hello! Blah blah blah, random stuff nobody reads, this is broken up into weird paragraphs because it was a roleplay between me and another person, you know the drill. Anyways, enjoy!**

_oOo_

L was starving! He had lost weight from his already underweight body. He seemed to be feeling a little ill. He ignored it though. Much worse could happen. He decided, yet again, to rest his eyes. Although he didn't get to for long.

A minute later Beyond opened the door, putting on a cheery smile and slamming the door shut behind him. "Good afternoon, Lawliet!" he held the slice of strawberry shortcake in plain sight.

L slowly opened his eyes and looked at B. "Good Morning." L responded in his usual monotonous voice, eyeing the cake hungrily. He didn't call for it or make it obvious he was staring in case it was a use of taunt, which he so wished it weren't.

B smirked, glancing at the cake. "Hungry? Thought you might want some cake. It's your favorite."

L just watched B. "I am hungry, but that smirk looks like you are not going to feed me."

"Oh no! You misunderstand me." Beyond set the plate on the floor. "You see, L, this can go two ways; you can enjoy a nice slice of cake, or I can.. In front of you."

L raised his eyebrow. "What's the catch?" The detective asked, confused with B's motives.

"You're going to have to preform a, actually quite simple, task.." He paced back and forth. "I've been thinking to myself all night; What could i possibly make L do that would be so degrading, so humiliating, that L would truly feel disgusted with himself?" He grinned and stopped in front of the other, "Have any ideas?"

L narrowed his eyes. "I have a few. But I am refraining from telling you."

"Hm? Oh, but i want to hear this. Enlighten me, Lawliet."

"I'd rather not. Don't want for you to get any ideas... I'd also prefer that you do not call me by that name. How on earth do you know it?!" L demanded, angrily.

"Do you not know? About my eyes?" Beyond's eyebrows shot up surprised and distracted from the conversation at hand.

"Your eyes...?" L looked at Beyond skeptically, then, his eyes widened and colour slightly drained from his face. "You don't mean... You really have the eyes of a Shinigami...?" L had heard that Beyond had them, but he never really knew if it were true or not. He was a detective. The top three in the world. It was impossible for things like that to actually exist! But... His mind began to think. How else would he know his real name? A grin began to appear on his mouth. Interesting...

"Yep... I'd ask if that frightened you but I'd much rather know why you're grinning like an idiot." B raised an eyebrow, tempted to laugh at how L's expressions changed so quickly.

L looked Beyond in the eye. "I'm grinning because it is so interesting. If Shinigami really exist... then it can change a lot of things. Tell me, what is like?" L asked, purely curious on learning something new and something only few know about.

B was surprised from L's curiously, and decided to have an honest conversation. "It's nothing worth smiling about. Having to see when everyone you know dies. I'm no shinigami, i don't have wings." He gestured to himself for emphasis. "But i still have to live with knowing when everyone i care about dies, including my parents and.. A." He rubbed the back of his neck.

L looked even more curious. He got a serious look on his face. "When will I die?"

Beyond looked above his head and kept a normal facial expression as he snickered. "Like I'd tell you."

"Why not? It is not going to hurt anything." L persisted, confused why B wouldn't tell him.

"I've never told anyone when they're going to die and I don't intend to start, especially with you." He argued.

"Just tell me. Is it soon?" L would not let this down. He was truly curious with this. Beyond sighed, "No.."

L frowned. "It is not soon? Or is a no to telling me?" "It's..not soon." B answered honestly, running his fingers through his raven hair.

L nodded, understandably. "What year?"

"No. I'm not telling you anymore than I just did." Beyond crossed his arms, this time serious about refusing. He didn't know why he even budged the first time.

"Is it in the next two years?" L asked, ignoring Beyond's refusal. "I said no goddamnit I'm not telling you!" B stepped closer. L pouted. "Why did you admit you had the eyes if you wont use them to tell me something I want to know. Is there something from keeping you from telling me?"

"No, Lawliet, there is nothing I'm hiding from you. And i will not tell you anything more about when you're going to die."

L closed his eyes then opened them and glared at B. "Why not? You have me trapped here for who knows how long and yet you won't tell me when I'm to die? Will you be the one to kill me? Or will I die from natural causes?! The date of my death will help me understand that." L argued, his voice rising and no longer bothering to keep a calm facial expression.

He raised a hand to slap L but stopped, draining the anger from his eyes. "You wanna know? Fine. Right now i see your lifespan of when you'd die from natural causes, an accident, etc. but not murder. So even if i killed you today, it wouldn't say that. You've got years to go." He smirked slightly. "And that is all I'm telling you. You should be _grateful_ with that, if you even know what that means."

L 's eyes calmed as he nodded slowly. "Alright. Thank you for answering some of the question I asked.." L spoke, staring into B's eyes. "Whatever." He backed off L, "You done with the whole shinigami eye fascination now?" "For now." L simply replied.

Beyond chuckled and shook his head, actually finding it funny. "Anyway, back to the real conversation. And i think you remember what that was."

L frowned. "I seem to have forgot about what I was thinking about before." He lied. "Liar." B stepped closer until he was eye to eye with him. "Don't lie, Lawliet. Because that only makes things worse on yourself." He tilted his head, smirking. L kept his ground. "You can do what you want with me, but it will eventually hurt you too."

"And how will it eventually hurt me?"

"Because you are human Beyond. You are not without emotion." L retorted, his eyes staring into B's as though he were looking through him.

B's red eyes flickered with unidentified emotions, before he chucked. "Using that against me now are you?" He backed up slightly. "You seem to forget who's holding the cards here, L. Me, not you."

"Then why are my words affecting you so much?" L countered.

"Why are _my_ words affecting _you_ so much?" Beyond ignored answering the question childishly.

"Why wouldn't they?" L replied.

"Exactly."

L glared. He was getting so tired of not knowing what the hell would happen to him! "Will you just get it done with already?!" L snapped at B, a low growl to his voice as he shook the restricting chains.

"Yes! L's displaying anger. Fiesty L, i love it." Beyond licked his lips, toying with him by procrastination. L rolled his eyes, "There, now you're happy, now why don't you just do what you are going to do and get it over with!"

"No. I can't do that, Lawliet. You need to learn who's in charge here. And for that to happen, I'll be taking this back for now." B picked up the plate. "Maybe I'll drop by later." He grinned.

L glared holes into the back of B's head as he left. His stomach growled and he cringed in pain. He felt like he would throw up. He calmed his breathing and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Hoping that sleep will dull the pain of hunger...

_oOo_

Beyond came back that night, he would've waited longer but he actually didn't want L to starve. So he entered again with the refrigerated slice of cake. L was asleep then. He had actually threw up earlier what little of food he had in his thin body. He was cold and he shivered in his sleep.

B stood there for a moment, tilting his head at the scene in front of him. He rolled his eyes and huffed at his conflicting emotions. He went upstairs and got a blanket and something to clean up the vomit. Once he was done cleaning he wrapped the blanket around L. He hesitated a moment before leaving the plate next to him. He scratched his neck, watching him for a moment gently moving a few hairs from his eyes. B stood and quickly exited before he woke L.

L felt something cover him and then he felt something move a piece of hair away from his closed eyes. He opened his eyes after he heard the person leave. He then saw the cake and blanket. He smiled slightly and then took the cake and ate it. While eating, he couldn't help but think of why B was confusing him so much. One second, he was mean and threatened him, but as soon as he sleeps, he is nice and gentle... L felt his stomach flutter. Must have been the cake. L finished, then laid down, covered himself with the blanket and slept. His stomach somewhat satisfied.

**Author's Note: Chapter has been ended with a bit of fluff! Anyway, reviews please and see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note; Gah, fanfiction was down today :( Hopefully it's better now. Oh yes, enjoy. (Ahem, this **_**was **_**originally a roleplay between me and another person in case you've forgotten, that's why paragraphs are broken up a bit weird, I don't think I'll say it again in the next Author's Note cause yeah)**

_oOo_

The next morning Beyond was out getting more food and of course, jam. He'd gotten into the habit of wearing that black hoodie everywhere, just in case. He walked back to the warehouse in the afternoon, debating whether or not to go back down to see L. Yesterday he'd felt weird and it wasn't something he liked. He dug into the newly opened jar, just walking around the different rooms in his temporary home, glancing at the door L was behind.

Even with the blanket, L was still shivering. Maybe he was getting sick? He continued to lie down. Now thinking about it, L has been sleeping more than he would, even without sugar. L sighed. Too much thinking was hurting his head. He soon fell asleep again.

B pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything besides light breathing, indicating he was asleep. He opened the door a bit and once he was sure L wasn't awake, walked in. He took the empty plate and tilted his head. Why was L still shivering? Maybe L was catching something. Oh great, something Beyond actually didn't knew about. He didn't own a thermometer, so he lightly pressed two fingers to L's forehead, checking for temperature.

L opened his eyes slowly for a few seconds, then closed them when felt someone touch his forehead. He leaned towards B's fingers, feeling them cooler than his skin, but yet, he felt warmer.

"Shit.." He mumbled under his breathe once he felt L's forehead, he was burning up. B adjusted the blanket so that it was covering L's body but not his face so he wouldn't sweat. Hmm.. What else was good for people with high temperatures? He had no idea so he took the empty plate and headed for the door to turn to the internet for answers.

L groaned in his sleep, sad for the missing warmth. He furrowed his brows in discomfort, but did not wake up.

B was back minutes later with a damp cloth that he should apparently press to L's forehead. He sighed and bent down, brushing L's bangs out of his eyes. He put the cool cloth to his forehead, noticing his facial expression and smiling silently to himself.

L's face soothed. He sighed in his sleep and lent his head forward slightly. Beyond continued to hold the cloth to his forehead, changing his position so that he could sit next to L. The smile still flickered on his lips, starting to feel a little weird staring at L while he slept innocently. The only reason he was doing this is because he didn't want him to get sick because it wouldn't be fun for himself... Or at least that's what he told himself time and time again.

L stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "B..." He closed them again, exhausted, but still awake. "Thank... You.." L breathed out tiredly. "Sorry... for everything I've done to you." L said, then went back to sleep, to tired to wake up and realize he was even speaking out loud.

Beyond's eyebrows shot up, he was shocked. L..was apologizing for everything he'd done? B might've thought he was dreaming but everything felt so real. He stared wide eyed down at the sleeping L, curled up and as comfortable as he could be. He was so glad he didn't have to respond, not knowing what he even would say. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall while keeping the rag against L's head. He really didn't expect anything to turn out this way. B felt himself getting sleepy...

_oOo_

L woke up later and saw B was asleep. He looked comfortable and soft. L scoot over and laid his head on B, using him as a pillow. He would blame being ill. L sighed happily and closed his eyes, but only after storing the look on B's face into his head.

Awhile later, Beyond woke. He got ready to stretch and move when he looked down to his lap. His eyes grew wide when he saw L, laying his head on his lap with an actually content look on his face. He smiled, a genuinely happy smile, something he hadn't felt in so long. He didn't want to move so he softly laid a hand on L's back, tracing his thumb in circles. He knew if he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he'd fall asleep again and this is exactly how he wanted to sleep.

L's eyes fluttered open, feeling his back get touched. He looked up and saw B awake. A light speck of blush appeared on his cheeks. He stayed silent, just staring up.

It took B a second for him to process the other was awake but he blinked a few times before speaking. "Hello." He greeted simply, not failing to notice the slight blush on L's cheeks.

L seemed to fully realize that he was laying on B and he quickly went to sat up without thinking, but fell back down when he hit his forehead on B's chin. "S-Sorry..." He rubbed his head. Beyond flinched, taking his hand away from L's back to rub his chin. "It's fine.." He continued to look curiously down at L.

L stared at B with a sad frown. The two were silent for a moment before the detective spoke up."You confuse me." He admitted to B.

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"One moment you are cruel. But yet, other times. You are kind. I don't understand it. My stomach..." L stopped and slowly sat up from B, making sure he didn't hit into him again.

"Your stomach..?" B pressed, watching L's eyes for any emotion.

"It feels weird... I don't get it. I must be truly sick... But my stomach doesn't hurt.." L mumbled with a sigh. "In what way?" B sat up more. "I don't know how to explain it... It's a fluttery feeling.. Like something is moving inside it. Softly and somehow contently" L explained and shook his head. "Its weird."

Beyond tilted his head, eyeing him. "Well if you figure it out let me know cause.. Same happens to mine." He pointed to his own stomach. B had his own theory but ignored it completely. L nodded. "Same goes for you."

B nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "You should keep that rag on your head." He gestured to the cool rag that sat on L's lap. "You were kinda burning up when i came in.. Which reminds me.. How are you feeling now? Besides the uh.." He pointed to the other's stomach, referring to their previous conversation.

"I feel fine now. Thank you. For taking care of me." L says, looking into B's red eyes with his own dark ones.

"No problem.." He responded as he looked directly back at him, his heart pounding although he didn't know why. He couldn't stop thinking about L's sleepy apology before, and wondering if he really meant it.. It was possible he didn't even remember it, and was sleep rambling. Or even that this was all part of some scheme, he couldn't put it past L to do something like that.

L's lips curled slightly in what would be a rare smile. He nodded his head and picks up the rag, tossing it between his hands lightly.

Beyond blinked a few times, pulling himself back into reality as he pulled himself up to go. Before B could leave out of L's grasp, he took his wrist and had them look only at eachother. "What are you going to do with me Beyond?" L asked, not in a mean or rude way, but just a simple question.

B thought for a moment, his eyes flickered around the room as if searching for an answer before he turned his gaze back to L. "I don't know anymore." He mumbled, shaking out of L's grasp and heading to the door.

L slowly lowered his hand to the ground and then lowered his head. What was happening? L was so confused. His stomach fluttered. He lent his head against the wall, returning back to his thoughts...

**Author's Note: I think I'm going to update again now, just in case Fanfiction decides to go down again tomorrow or something. Yep, I'm hoping to get more followers/favorites/reviews soon. Hm. Oh well, bye bye.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note; Okay! Chapter 6! This is being typed out immediately after uploading chapter 5. Here we go.. Enjoy!~**

_oOo_

B didn't come back for the rest of the day, or half of the next. He knew he couldn't keep L locked up in there forever, and now it seemed as if his plan to kill him in the end wasn't happening. He was even crazy enough to think maybe L wouldn't leave, chained or unchained. And wouldn't it be fun to test this out? So he waited until L was asleep and unchained both of his feet so he was now free. He then unlocked the door to L's room, although he couldn't bring himself to unlock the door to the outside. He was afraid L would leave him. So he waited quietly in his room to see what happened, looking through a hole in the wall.

L woke up and the first thing he noticed was being unchained. He looked around the room , then stood up. At first, he fell down, then after trying again, he wobbled, but he could walk. He walked slightly towards the door and checked the nob. It was unlocked, so he opened it. He looked around in the hallway and decided to explore were he was being kept at.

Beyond waited anxiously from his room, eating strawberry jam from the jar. He knew L's intentions were to look around, and he hadn't left out any phones or anything like that, but the very possible thought of him trying to escape created knots in his stomach.

L walked around and then went to the last room, which was B's room. He walked in a noticed B. "What are you planning?" L asked curiously.

"What do you mean, Lawliet?" B stood, innocently licking some jam from the tip of his finger. L walked closer to B. "Why did you unchain me and unlock my door?" "I..wanted to see what you'd do. If you'd..leave." He blinked.

L stood in a moment of silence, then spoke up. "What if I did?"

Beyond looked away at the floor, not sure of how to answer. "Will you?"

L thought for a moment. He didn't know how to answer. "I don't know." L spoke truthfully.

B nodded, but couldn't help but be confused. Why wouldn't L leave? He honestly thought he'd immediately dash for the door. Although he couldn't say he wasn't glad L was still here. "Door's there." He nodded toward the door that led to the outside before scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I know." L put his thumb to his lip and thought of trying the knob. He walked towards the door and attempted to open it. Locked. He spun around to face Beyond. "It's locked." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, is it..?" B checked it himself, already knowing he'd locked it himself. Well that hadn't worked out like he wanted it to. "Hm. It does that..." He mumbled what he hoped was convincingly. Normally Beyond was a good liar but right now, with L, he felt different. L raised his eyebrow. "It does, does it?" He asked, obviously knowing B locked it.

"Okay so maybe i don't want you to leave, maybe i just wanted to see what you'd do, whatever." Beyond rolled his eyes turning away from him and crossing his arms.

L nodded his head and walked up behind B quietly. He placed his hand on top of B's head in a, hopefully, comforting way. L didn't say anything, just stood there petting B.

"What...what are you doing..?" Beyond raised an eyebrow, that weird feeling in his stomach had returned as he glanced over to meet L's gaze.

"Comforting you..." L removed his hand, blushing lightly from embarrassment of thinking he did something wrong. "Sorry." "No it's okay.." He grabbed L's hand before he could pull it away, awkwardly holding it.

L felt like his heart was going to implode. He quickly grabbed his chest with his free hand. "I think Kira is going to kill me." L stated dramatically, his heart beating rapidly. Beyond noticed the blush on his cheeks and held back a smile, resuming his blank expression. " "You think.. Kira is going to kill you..?"

"He must be trying. My heart is beating abnormally and it feels like it is going to explode.." L explained, an innocent frown appearing on his face in pure confusion.

B rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I.. Don't think that's Kira." "Then what is it?" L clutched his dirty and no longer white shirt, as though it would slow down his irregular heart beat.

Beyond knew what it was, or more like wanted to believe that's what it was, but he had to be sure. "It's something else.. Connected to that feeling in your stomach.." L looked at B confused. "Am I still ill? Do you have the same problem? You mentioned before that your stomach felt the same as mine."

B chuckled and shook his head, actually amused by his innocence. "No, no it's not that.." L was never taught nor even took the bother in learning things like these. He preferred to keep his mind open for useful things.. Well things he believed were useful. "Then tell me already, Beyond."

B then came up with an idea that made his heart pound rapidly in his chest but it might prove that his theory was correct if he went through with it, so he did. "Now I'm not entirely sure this is what it is but if it is, I'm gonna try something.. We're gonna find out."

"You are to try something? Well, go ahead." L shrugged, only curious to know what it was.

"Okay." Beyond took a breathe and before he could change his mind, pulled L closer to him and pressed his lips to L's. His chest fluttered and his heart wouldn't shut up but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy kissing the person he'd been keeping hostage.

L's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face. He didn't know what to do, so he stood still. He didn't hate and kiss, so he wouldn't pull away, instead leaning foward slightly. His heart began to warm and flutter.

B didn't want to pull away, not until he felt L kiss him back at least. But he knew L was probably going to push him off soon and that slight movement was enough for him. After a moment he pulled away gently and opened his eyes, hoping that his cheeks weren't as red as L's. He waited silently for him to speak.

L stared at him. "You kissed me..." L spoke out, his voice monotonous. His face was warm. He didn't speak, not knowing what to say and only stared at B. "It was just an experiment." Beyond mumbled, although him rubbing the back of his neck indicated otherwise. "Just seeing how you'd react to it."

L nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He sighed and looked at B. "I didn't hate it." He replied bluntly.

"You didn't hate it." He repeated L's sentence, raising an eyebrow for more detail.

L looked away from B. "It made my stomach feel weird and my heart jump... But I felt warm... It wasn't a bad experience..." L stated.

"So in other words, you enjoyed it."

L looked at B and narrowed his eyes. "To put it bluntly, I guess..."

B shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Inside he was smiling happily but he couldn't on the outside, at least not now. He hadn't forgotten why they stood here in front of the door. "So what will you do now, L?" His eyes flickered toward the now unlocked door to the outside and to the door that led to L's room.

L stared at B. He didn't know what to do. He stayed still for a while. Then he sat down in his crouched fashion. "Let me stay and think." L said.

"Okay." Beyond nodded, backing away. "I'm going out, food and stuff." He grabbed his jacket. "You can decide while I'm gone."

L nodded his head and thought in silence. Should he stay? He knows he shouldn't. He knows that he should leave, find the closest telephone and call Watari and have B sent back to prison. He _knows_ he should do this, and yet... He didn't know if he wanted to. At the beginning this was his only goal of course but now things had changed...

B had half a mind to catch a bus and get as fast as he could out of town, but something in his mind told him maybe L wouldn't leave. Maybe he would stay. But what if he didn't? Why would he stay anyway? As much as he wanted him to.. He walked outside for awhile just thinking and listening to the voices in his head argue about what to believe.

L didn't know what to do! He hated this! Every since B took him, he hasn't been able to think straight and it wasn't at all like him. He growled slightly in frustration. Maybe he could call someone and possibly keep watch of B personally... He could do that. He was L after all... He was just so confused!

Beyond walked past a bakery and smiled sadly at the cakes in the window. L would love them. He decided to go in and buy a slice of L's favorite cake, just in case he did decide to stay.

L stood up. He looked around for something to write on but found none. He wanted to make sure B knew he'd be back. L looked down. He took his shirt off and put it lazily on the mattress he assumed was B's, hopefully he'd understand the message. He then walked out of the place and went to the closest phone. While ignoring the stares from people on the street he got, he found a phone and called Watari. Watari sounded concerned and kept asking if everything was alright. L had ignored him and simply told him to prepare another room and call the prison and inform them that he has B and shall personally watch over him. Watari only replied with okay after giving up on asking questions, then L hung up and walked back to his captives place, hoping B hasn't run off.

By the time B got back, he entered the house with a sigh hoping L would still be there. "L?" He called, looking around. He didn't get a response and started to worry. He quickly walked to all the rooms, stopping at his own room. He was about to punch the wall in frustration when he spotted the shirt on the mattress. He picked it up, once identifying it was L's he hugged it close his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

L walked into the house and called out for B, while making his way back to B's room. "Beyond, are you back yet?" Beyond looked up with a surprised look still on his face. "L...?" He was still hugging his shirt without realizing it.

L looked at Beyond and froze making a face that basically said What-Are-You-Doing? "Beyond, why are you cuddling my shirt?" B's cheeks turned a bit red as he threw the shirt on the mattress. "I'm not! I was just picking it up when you came in." "It certainly didn't look like that..." L replied, eyeing the criminal.

"Well it was." He retorted, crossing his arms he changed topics. "Where'd you go? And why'd you come back?"

L walked forward so he was in grasp of beyond incase he tried to run. "I made a call to Watari. We should be leaving soon. You will be in my care."

**Author's Note; DUN DUN DUN! Uh yeah, see you next time. Favorites/Follows/Reviews are what I like to see! *Hint hint***


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note; And this is being written immediately after chapter 6 XD Hope you guys enjoy, this story will be progressing even though they are leaving the warehouse and Beyond is no longer holding L captive. Love makes you do stupid things I guess. Anyway, I'll shut up now and carry on!~**

_oOo_

"You turned me in?!" Beyond's eyes widened and he went paler than he already was. L frowned. "Beyond, you must know it is my obligation to do so. You won't go back to the prison if that is what you are worried about."

"I'm...not?" B's eyebrows shot up, his tone of voice suddenly less panicky.

"No. You are going to be under my care. Meaning you will be staying with me." L replied simply.

"...Why?"

"Because you already told me about your.. bad experiences in prison and I think it would be better for you to be under my watch..." L answered. He honestly didn't know why he was doing this..

He looked down, B could feel his heart flutter. Why was L being so kind? "Thank you... L..." He mumbled.

L looked taken aback. He nodded his head. "You are welcome." L walked over and grabbed his shirt, putting it on. "We should go." L said to B.

"Alright..." Beyond sighed, he'd have to trust L for now. Besides, he didn't have a choice. L nodded. He took ahold of B's shirt collar and led him out the door. "This is so you won't run off. Just precautionary." L explained, then led them to where he used the phone and called Watari for him to send a ride or something. He explained his whereabouts and the streets as people walking by stared.

He tried to shake L off but when he wasn't budging, groaned. "L this is stupid. Let go of me, i won't run."

L eyed B for a bit and then released him, but kept his eyes on him and stood close. Beyond huffed. He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a jam jar and unscrewed the lid. He really needed jam right now..

L lifted his brow, but shook his head slightly. Beyond calmed himself down after a bit, mostly angry with how the roles were reversed. It was his own fault for being so stupid.. When the car arrived, L opened the door and motioned for B to get in, then sat down beside him as they drove off to his new hotel flat.

B was actually nervous, heart pounding in his chest. He snuck glances over at L, feeling that hatred for him. He should've never let him go. That was L's plan. To make him become like that. It could be. That theory made him furious. It had to be it!

L could feel B's eyes on him. He moved his eyes over and stared at B. "Is there something you want?" He asked with his monotonous voice and facial expression to match. Beyond grit his teeth, remembering he couldn't reach out and hit L anymore. "No."

L sighed. He really didn't want B to be mad at him. "Beyond, you have to understand, I have an obligation to do this. It is my responsibiliy."

B ignored him, looking out the window next to him. He didn't know who he was angry at more. L for lying to him, or himself for believing it. Maybe both.

L frowned. They were almost to the new hotel, L was uncomfortable, surprisingly, with the silence. He wanted to tell B something, he just didn't know what. He breathed a sigh of relief when they go to the hotel, and the limo took them to the back. Once parked, L got out of the car and waited for B.

Beyond followed him out, looking up at the big hotel he'd now have to get used to. It wasn't like it was a big deal being in a hotel, since he always moved around like that. What _was_ a big deal was who he was staying with; L. And how he couldn't move freely on his own. He actually didn't know what he could and could not do. B closed the door behind him before L led them to the back elevator, which was usually used by the staff. Once in he made sure B was in too, pressing the top floor button and as they went up, L looked at B. "I have a set of rules you are to follow. Rule 1; You are to ask permission and/or tell me where you are going at all times. There are two floors, so that's why this rule is implied. Rule 2; You are only allowed on those two floors. I have cameras all throughout the two floors and I can easily get ahold of the cameras in the hotel. Rule 3; Do not eat the cake unless you ask and are given permission to do so. Note; If I catch you anywhere beyond these two floors, you are being sent to a personal building and will be in there until I choose I will let you out. If you follow these rules, we are okay." L explained to Beyond.

B stood against the wall of the elevator with his arms crossed, acting as if he was only half listening as he focused his gaze on the elevator doors when in reality he understood every word. He even actually had to fight laughter once or twice, since L was now the one making the rules because of him loosing and falling for L's plan again. When he finished talking, he continued looking in the same direction to avoid making eye contact. "Fine."

L sighed. "..Oh, and also, I had Watari get you strawberry jam. When you run out, tell me or Watari." L said. The elevator made a ding sound indicating they were on their top floor. Beyond's eyes lit up a bit, since he had just run out of his last jar and didn't actually expect L to care if he remembered. He licked his lips slightly from imagining the sweet taste and allowed himself to be led out by L, keeping himself in a position where he wouldn't touch him.

L wanted to smile when he saw B's eyes light up, but he refrained from doing so. He led them in the hotel flat. He looked at B. "Follow me, I will show you the room you will be sleeping in." He said and led the other to a room beside his own. He opened the door to show a large bedroom with a flat screen on the wall, opposite sat a queen size bed with red blankets and at least five decretive pillows. There was a door connected to it which led to a decent sized bathroom. In B's room was also a mini fridge filled with strawberry jam. There was also different assortments including video games, books, ect.

As B walked in he couldn't keep his eyes from widening as he looked around. He couldn't remember the last time he'd stayed in these good of conditions. He thought L would leave him in an empty room with a plain white bed or something but he couldn't have been more wrong, he actually thought he might be more happy here than back at the warehouse, disregarding the rules of course. A smile flickered on his face, even though he wanted to still be mad with L he tried his hardest to keep a normal facial expression. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you."

L curled his lips slightly in a smile, but put it back to a normal street line. He nodded his head. "You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go downstairs to the first floor. I have business I must attend that I am late doing due to not being here." L replied. He was talking about the Kira case, but didn't say exactly. He had to go to a press conference.. Well Watari was going, but he would be speaking through the microphone on the computer. He went to leave, but turned around and looked at B. "Please do not go downstairs until I come back up." With that, L left.

B nodded as L closed the door behind him, sighing and looking around the room. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked around at all the stuff. B couldn't remember the last time he'd played a video game or even read a book, two of which he loved doing back at Wammy's house. He was excited to try it out. He paused at the bed and sat awkwardly, placing his hands on his legs. He felt as if this room wasn't his... But of course it wouldn't be _too _hard to get used to... He smirked and quickly got adjusted, turning on the flatscreen TV and relaxing back on the bed with a new jam jar.

_oOo_

Awhile later L had just finished his meeting through the laptop with the task force regarding Kira. He'd hesitantly agreed to meeting face to face. L sighed. He then cracked his neck, and stood up. He went upstairs and went to B's room to check on him. It has been over two hours after all..

By the time L returned upstairs Beyond was fast asleep, curled up in a ball on the bed cuddling his half empty jam jar with the TV still on. It was pretty easy for him to fall asleep, since the bed was so comfortable after all and these days had been long and tiring for him. His face looked calm, it even had a hint of a small smile, probably from what he dreamt about.

L walked in, but stopped at the sight of B. He smiled and walked over to him. He took the jam and put in the fridge silently, then got a blanket and covered B with it. He then pet B's hair slightly and then left, letting B sleep in peace.

Beyond froze up a bit when he felt someone touching his hair, but then remembered where he was and realized it was probably L, relaxing somewhat. Only when he heard the door close did he open his eyes slightly to see his jar gone and the blanket now covering him. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep as fast as he did the first time.

L walked in the living room on the top floor after grabbing a laptop from his room. He opened it up, put in his five passwords, then began reading on what Kira has been up to. He knew that by doing the Kira case, he could possibly loose his life, especially since he will be meeting the task force in only three days. And Beyond would soon find out about this meeting. He wondered.. How would he react? Something told L he wouldn't be too happy about this...

_oOo_

Beyond did fall back to sleep and ended up sleeping for longer than he'd thought because by the time he woke up, it was much darker outside. It could either be considered very late or very early. He sat up on the bed and looked around, registering where he was after a few minutes. He put the blanket to the side, stretching a bit since he'd been curled up in a ball the whole time. Wondering if L was asleep he got up quietly to go check, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

L was indeed still awake. He was still reading and watching videos about Kira. Half the world worshiped him, the other half wanted his death. He rubbed his temple. He had a slight headache. Apparently there was also websites for Kira. He went to them next, not paying attention or even noticing Beyond.

For a minute B watched from the doorframe, not sure whether or not to go back to sleep or to let the detective know he was there. He decided the second choice, thinking of what to say to engage conversation. He stepped fully into the room, rubbing the back of his neck. "L, you're back." He raised an eyebrow upon noticing the tense look on his face.

L turned around to face the doorway. He stared at B, then closed his laptop and stood. "Yes, I am. Also, Beyond, you're going to have to stay upstairs three days from now. I will be having visitors." L replied as he walked to the kitchen and got out a strawberry shortcake.

"What visitors?" He asked curiously, playing absentmindedly with the end of his sleeve. He waited for L to come back from the kitchen, noticing the cake and half smirking slightly.

"Just the Kira Task Force. I'm showing myself to them..." L replied, falling silent at the end, then began eating his cake still standing.

Beyond's eyebrows shot up, obviously surprised. He couldn't recall the last time L revealed his face to anyone who wasn't connected with Wammy's House. He knew this must be a pretty big deal. "Is that really necessary?" He knew the kind of risks L was taking by showing his face, especially if Kira got to know of what L really looked like.

L nodded his head slowly. "It is indeed important... I know Kira has police information... Its either one of the members, or someone close to them... but it would have to be someone of importance, like the chief or superintendent... But if it is a member, then they likely will come here and see me... it would be in your best interest to not be there in just in case..." L replied. He was ready to die for this case. He would take risks. "In showing my face, they will trust me more, which would help me in this case."

Beyond nodded, taking in all the information. "Okay.. But I'll be there." He took a seat on the couch, placing his hands on his knees and looking directly at L. He thought silently for a moment. "If you had to put a number on it, what is the probability that Kira is one of the people who will be attending the meeting?"

L frowned. "You will not be there." L said sternly, as though Beyond was a four year old and L was telling him no cake until after dinner. "Also, the percentage would be around 39%"

"Yes I will. I want to be. Even if I'm not in the room I'd feel more comfortable that way.." Beyond insisted. L couldn't change his mind about this one, he knew that. Especially after hearing how the percentage was almost 40. Then again, he'd still insist even if the probability were at 2%.

L narrowed his eyes. "Beyond, this case is different. It is very much dangerous. If one of these men are indeed Kira, they could kill you. I will not endanger your life." L spoke, his voice strict.

B crossed his arms. "And if one of these men are Kira, they could kill you too. You could use an extra pair of eyes. You know I'd kill any one of them without a second thought if they tried anything."

L frowned. He couldn't argue with that, Beyond probably knew that too. L stayed silent and just looked at the other. "Okay. But I have conditions you _must_ follow. If you don't, I will personally lock you into your room until this case is done."

"Fair enough. What are these 'conditions'?" Beyond raised his hands putting quote marks with the word 'conditions' as he leaned back in his seat satisfied, recrossing his arms.

"You have two choices. Choice one: You will not come out of your room until I am positive it is safe. I will give them a test and if they pass it, you may come out. Choice two: You will wear a mask and stand behind me and I will give them the test. Either way, your identity will be hidden until it is safe to assume they are not Kira."

"Choice two. If I can pick out the mask, of course." The corner of his mouth rose in a half smirk, switching back and forth from taking this conversation as serious as it was and treating it like a joke.

"Alright. It cannot be see through. Other than that, go ahead." L agreed with a small nod. "Just go to Watari and tell him and it will be arranged."

"Okay, I will." B sat up in his spot next to the armrest, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He continued to look up at L quietly, imagining scenarios of how the meeting might go in his mind.

L continued to eat his slice of cake, looking back up to Beyond. "Also, from now on, call me Ryuzaki. No L, or anything like that. Also, no speaking of your eyes. And in no way, what so ever, tell anyone of your past! Also.. Think of a new name for yourself."

"But Ryuzaki was my alias, L, in case you've forgotten." B pointed out. "A very clever one too. Now I'll have to think of another one." He frowned.

"Yes, well I took it now. You will have to think of a new one. Perhaps look on the internet or something. Whatever it is, do it within two days from today so I know." L told him, wanting to smirk so bad at the pout on B's face.

B knew L was fighting a smirk and shook his head. "Fine. It won't take me long." He shrugged, going through a list of possible aliases in his mind.

L nodded. He then went to walk to the kitchen but stopped and looked back. "Would you like some jam?" He asked. Since he was going there anyway, he might as well get something for B.

Beyond nodded eagerly, smiling like a child who'd been offered some candy. He was already sitting up in his seat. L left, chuckling silently. He went in the kitchen and got some cookies and the jam. He walked back and gave the jar to B, and began eating his cookies.

"Thank you." He took the jam, unscrewing the jar quickly and scooping it up with his finger. He licked off the familiar sweet substance and smiled to himself, glancing over at L as he enjoyed his cookies.

"You're welcome." L continued eating, refusing to look at B. Beyond felt his eyes wander above L's head, eyeing his lifespan in particular. It was still years to go but it wasn't as if L was going to live to be an old man. Of course, this wouldn't surprise anyone given all the sweets L eats it would be most likely he'd get diabetes. But Beyond knew he'd do everything in his power as long as he was alive to make sure L lived for as long as he could make possible.

L finally looked up from his snack at B, sensing B not move for a little while. He noticed his eyes were directed to above his head. L looked above his head, noticing nothing. "What are you looking at?"

Beyond snapped back to reality, making eye contact with L again. "Oh, nothing." He assured him, resuming licking the jam from his fingers. He hoped L didn't try to pry into it like always.

L looked above his head again. "You were looking above my head... Why?" He pointed to the clock behind L, pulling a normal expression on his face. "Just looking at the clock." L frowned, obviously not believing him, but he decided he'd let this go, for once. L stood up and stretched. He looked at B. "I'm going to sleep. Please keep quiet. Good night." L said and left, walking to his room.

"Night." B nodded without looking away from the jar. Once he heard L's door close he sighed, looking around the room. There wasn't really much to do now and he wasn't tired due to his previous nap. So he decided to go back to his room and watch TV or play some of those new video games he'd wanted to try out until L was awake in the morning. Only when he'd returned to his room and turned the TV on did he realize he'd actually had a normal, or as normal as one could be, conversation with L and wasn't even mad at him anymore. Maybe it was possible that it wasn't all a trick? B shook his head and pushed any L related thoughts from his mind as he started up a game.

L fell on his bed. Besides what most think, he does sleep. The only time he doesn't sleep is when a lot is going on. He curled into himself and closed his tired eyes. He sighed in happiness, finally getting to sleep in a soft, comfy bed.

**Author's Note; So basically yeah now you see how the story is moving past the warehouse, so I'm wondering if I should branch off into a part two fic or just keep this same one up? Maybe change the description? I'm not sure.. Opinions would be helpful. I'd prefer **_**not **_**to make a part two story but it's whatever. Anyway, review please! It makes my day.~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note; So I'm still debating about what I spoke about in the last author's note (at the end of the previous chapter) Soo yeah, opinions are appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**

_oOo_

L worked for the next two days straight with only four hours of sleep. The day of the meeting finally came when L came to confront B in his room. "You have your mask, right? And you have figured out your new name?"

"I have my mask." B held up the mask that he'd kept behind his back, that looked like the Punisher skull. "And I came up with an alias too; Ichigo Jamu*****." He smirked slightly at his creativity.

L rolled his eyes. "You would choose that. Anyways, come along. They should be here any moment." L said, then began walking to the door.

"Alright." Beyond snapped the mask on his face, fixing his hair a bit. He tucked the jar of jam he'd been holding safely in his black hoodie pocket, before stuffing his hands in his pockets too as he continued to follow L.

L walked over just in time to hear the knock. "Its open." Once the task force were finally in the room, he introduced himself, a look of boredom on his face as he itched his foot and tousled his hair. "I am L." He stated.

B stood a distance behind him by the window as if he were a statue, or at least as if it was completely normal, waiting for someone to acknowledge his existence before saying anything. No one would even know he was grinning beneath his mask at the task force's bewildered expressions.

After the Task Force all introduced themselves, L pointed at them, pretending his hand was a gun, and pretended to shoot them. "Bang, bang, bang, bang." He said, pointing to each of them.

Beyond snickered, unable to stop himself. After seeing their confused expressions as Aizawa questioned him rather rudely what the hell he was doing. He didn't even need to listen to them say their names, he could see them above their heads.

"If I were Kira, you would all be dead. Value your lives more carefully, and Ichigo, do not laugh at me." L said, glaring at B. "Sorry." He mumbled, failing to wipe the grin from his face, not like anyone would notice. Members of the task force looked at him questioningly but he ignored it, following L as he walked into the other room.

L didn't introduce B. The less they knew about him, the safer he was. When they all sat down, they began their meeting. Beyond took a seat next to L, resisting the urge to pull the jam jar from his pocket. For some reason, something told him it might be appropriate to give it a rest for now. Instead he listened to them talk, studying L and smirking slightly as he added more and more sugar cubes to his coffee as usual.

L talked a lot, more then what he was used to. He didn't feel like finding paper so he wrote on the table. He'd have to tell Watari they would be paying for the table. Soon enough, Matsuda asked who the man beside him was. L looked at B. "Its alright to introduce yourself and take off the mask. I deemed them harmless." L spoke as though B were the one afraid to show his face.

"Okay." He removed the mask from his face, shaking out his hair a bit. He knew they'd probably be surprised by how similar they looked but he gave his signature smirk anyway."I am Ichigo Jamu."

Matsuda stood up in shock "WOW! You have a brother?!" Matsuda exclaimed. L shook his head. He didn't like that. The thought of B as his brother. He grew a bit angry and sad at that thought, but simply ignored it. "No. This man has no relation to me. He is simply a... colleague." L said, trying to find the word that explained them. What were they towards each other...?

Beyond snickered at L's facial expression, and his attempt to explain what they were. _He_ didn't even know what they were. He didn't want to be on bad terms with L, yet he didn't want to be known as merely a friend either which he thought was weird. But he kept the same smile on his lips. "Yes we're friendly colleagues." He glanced over to the detective.

L stared at B for a few seconds more than necessary. He nodded his head in confirmation to B's words. A few hours later, everyone was getting ready to leave. Once they were all gone, L sat and began to think. What were he and B?

Beyond stayed in the seat beside L, studying the mask he'd worn earlier. He looked up from the mask to L, raising an eyebrow at his facial expression. "Penny for your thoughts?"

L looked up him curiously, "Do you even have a penny?" He asked sarcastically, a slight teasing smirk played on his lips. B laughed, "I do too, somewhere.. It'll be yours for your thoughts though." He winked.

L looked away from Beyond, hiding a slight pink blush on his cheeks. "I was just thinking, what are we? Are we friends? Enemies? Do you still hate me? Just, where are we with each other?" He asked hesitantly.

He sighed and looked down, playing with the hole in his jeans was suddenly more interesting than eye contact with L. "I don't know how you feel about me.. But i don't hate you. Exactly the opposite in fact." He didn't know if L would catch on, but he continued to pick at the threading on his pants.

L turned quickly to look at B. "What... is that supposed to mean?" He asked, moving his body so his body was facing the other. "What do you think it means L?" Beyond avoided the question smoothly.

L blushed slightly. "It sounds to me like it is a confession..." He replied bluntly.

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "A confession of what?" "A... um.." L looked away embarrassed. "A confession of romantic feelings..." He raised his eyes to look at B. Beyond cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he returned his gaze to his jeans, practically giving away that L's prediction was correct right then and there. "I uh.. thought i made that pretty clear back in the warehouse."

L fully blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah... But you confused me back at the warehouse... One moment you like me, the next you hate me... You are a confusing person..." He admitted. He turned away from B, embarrassed. "I think I might feel the same." L whispered, only audible for B to hear.

Beyond smiled sadly, looking down at his hands with a small blush on his cheeks. "I confuse myself too... I'm even confused as to how you could even like me." He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

L thought silently for a moment. "I don't know how I can either..." He admitted. He knew that his heart beat loudly because of him. He gets a warm feeling in his stomach from him. "When you are nice, my heart won't stop beating it almost hurts... " L told him in a quiet tone. Beyond nodded slowly. "I don't know if i have already said this but.. I'm sorry. For everything i did and planned to do to you... I.." He sighed as his words trailed off, sneaking a glance at L.

L looked B in the eyes. "I shouldn't forgive you." He says bluntly, his voice serious. "But I don't know why I do... No matter what you do, I will always forgive you..."

B pulled absentmindedly at his hoodie sleeve, figuring he might as well be comfortable and himself as long as they were being honest. "L... You're the only person i care about as weird as that sounds.. Sometimes i can't express my feelings right but.. I can at least open up to you somewhat.. I kissed you.. And i cried too." He chuckled softly remembering how frustrated he felt, looking down at the floorboard.

L scooted closer to B. "I'm happy to be the one you open up too... Even if its a little bit." L said, he leaned on him slightly. "You are the only person I will be like this too..."

Beyond smiled. "Good." He looked down at L's hand and gently took it in his own, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. L looked up at B and smiled a small smile. The detective opened his mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately. He didn't know what to say. All he wants to do is look at B. Study him. Watch his every move.

Beyond looked up from L and his intertwined hands to see L watching him and smiled lightly, he had the strong urge to kiss him. So he did. He shifted slightly so he was able to lean down and kiss L's lips softly.

L blushed, but leaned forward, kissing B back. His heart was beating so loud, he wouldn't be surprised if B could hear it. Beyond could also hear his own heart pounding loudly in his chest, he felt so happy that L was actually kissing him back this time. He took the hand that wasn't intertwined with L's and put in on his waist, bringing him closer.

L moved closer to the other, he was shocked when he felt B put his hand on his waist and he lifted his arms, frozen. After a little while, he slowly moved them so they would rest on B's shoulders.

After a few minutes Beyond pulled away for air, looking down at the still slightly surprised detective. The look on his face was still cute and it brought a small smile to his lips. L's eyes widened slightly and looked away from B, embarrassed. Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Areee you okie?"

L nodded his head. "Just don't look at me." He was embarrassed from himself.

"Why not? I like looking at you."

L blushed more that he thought was possible. "Your eyes must be broken." Beyond laughed. "I doubt that, they're still working." He turned L's head gently back to face him and smiled. "Hello."

"Idiot.." L replied, forcing his gaze away from Beyond's beautiful red eyes. B pouted. "There L goes again, hurting BB's feelings." He let out a fake sniffle for emphasis. L chuckled slightly and finally looked at B. "You really are dramatic." He smiled, and pet B's head. Beyond dropped the dramatic act, the corner of his mouth rising in his trademark smirk. "Thank you." He chuckled.

"Most wouldn't take that as a compliment, but okay. You're welcome." L smirked.

"I do! I take pride in it actually." B ran his fingers through his hair. L smiled. "I'm sure you do." He laughed a bit. B nodded and looked around the room. "Anyway.. What are we doing now?" "I... I don't know..." L said honestly. He wouldn't admit he wanted to kiss B again. He refused to admit that.

A new smirk formed slightly on Beyond's lips as he stood. "You've been working hard these past few days, why don't we hang out in my room?" He rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for L's answer. He no longer found it odd how he could refer to his as his own room. L nodded and stood up as well, following behind Beyond.

Once they entered his room B immediately went to the fridge, taking out a new refrigerated jar and throwing out the old empty one, because yes, he could go through an entire jar in less than a day.

L smiled at how B loved jam as much as he himself loved his sweets. He walked over and sat on the bed, in his crouch fashion. B grabbed the remote from the table, turning on the flat screen TV as he took his seat beside L. He pulled his knees to his chest as he flipped through the channels.

L just watched, from the corner of his eyes, B's hands pressing buttons on the remote. The first though L had was that B had beautiful hands.. B settled on a channel he liked and smiled satisfied, settling back into the cushions behind him he unscrewed the lid on his jar. He dipped his finger in and scooped some out, sucking it off his finger and sighing contently. He looked over to notice L watching him and raised an eyebrow. "Want some?" he offered, outstretching the jar to the other.

L looked up at B, then shook his head. "No, no thank you." He said, then turned his head and looked at the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. "It's goooood." B pressed, shaking the jar a bit from side to side. "You should try it."

L glanced over again at B. He sighed, a small smile on his face. "Okay, I'll try some." B grinned happily, holding the jar out to L. The detective reached one finger in it, then making sure his finger was covered, he put in his mouth, licking it off. He only pulled his finger away from his mouth after making sure it was all gone.

B watched L lick off the jam, biting his lip slightly. It was kind of, dare he say, _attractive_ to him. Once he was finished he raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well..?"

L had a look on his face as he thought. "Its not bad. Quite good actually." Beyond laughed. "I knew you'd like it! It is sweet after all." He smiled.

L laughs slightly. "You know me well. I love anything that is sweet." B smirked. "Good to know... Would you want your own jar?" His eyes flickered to the fridge. L thought for a bit, then nodded. "Sure, why not." He replied.

"Alright." He hopped off the bed, getting another new jar out of the fridge and handing it to L. "For you." He took the seat next to L back. "Thank you." L said as he took the jar from B, then opened it up and scooped his fingers in and sucked the jam off. B looked over to him and watched for a moment before chuckling. "If I put on contacts and changed my shirt we'd look the same right now."

L shook at B. "Please don't though." "And why not?" "It would be weird, especially since we kissed." L said bluntly. "I figured that." Beyond smirked. "Especially when we do again, you'll be like kissing yourself." He snickered from this.

L chuckled slightly. "It would be weird. I wonder how we can look alike, yet we are nothing alike, nor are we related." "Magic." B gave him a thumbs up, smiling slightly as he returned to his jam. "Well that and a bit of work of course." He remembered how it did take a bit of time to look like L back in LA, how he'd applied that makeup to his eyes, closely studied L's habits and even held objects the same way as him with his thumb and index finger.

L laughed. "Magic? You are strange. Its more like a lot of work." He playfully shoved B. "Hey, I'm a very magical person." Beyond held up his hands defensively, grinning. "It was magic." "Oh yeah? Show me a magic trick then?" L chuckled.

"Sure, I'll show you one of my personal favorites. I can make jam disappear before your very eyes!"

L turned his body towards B, intrigued. "Show me..." "Very well, but I'll need you to be my volunteer." Beyond picked up the jar of jam. "First you have to spread jam on your lips, but don't lick it off." L looked at B with a confused expression, but he did as he was told. "There, what now?" "Now close your eyes and you'll feel it disappear." L complied, closing his eyes. Waiting for it to disappear.

B smirked quietly leaning in and licking the jam from L's lips. L's eyes slammed open, he blushed immensely. He then slowly closed his eyes and kissed B on the lips. Once B licked all the jam off he continued to kiss L, having too much fun to pull away.

**-((Warning; If you don't like that sexual yaoi stuff I suggest you scroll past this))-**

L leaned forward, wanting to be close to Beyond. He cupped B's face as he continued to kiss the man in front of him. B pulled him closer by placing his hands on his waist, he tapped his tongue against L's lips asking for entry. L opened his mouth slightly, blushing madly.

Beyond slipped his tongue into L's mouth, keeping a gentle but firm grip on his waist. L whimpered and he felt his body go weak. He kept kissing back though, not wanting to part lips.

B rubbed his thumb in circles on L's waist, feeling L lean back a bit he leaned forward. L wrapped his thin arms around B's neck, pulling him closer. As close as he could. He shivered at B's touch. Beyond smirked slightly into the kiss, playing with L's tongue with his own he leaned forward more so L's back was touching the bed.

L emitted a small sound of pleasure from his lips. He pulled B ontop of him, Beyond keeping one hand on L's waist, raising the other one to play with the other's hair softly. L leaned into B's hand, wanting B to touch him more. He looked into B's eyes, then closed his own again.

B's tongue wrestled with L's in his mouth, easily gaining dominance as he left one hand to play with his hair while the other rose slowly up his waist to the side of his chest. L held back a moan, he curled his tongue with B's. He loved B's taste. He moved his hand so he could slide his hand up B's shirt, the side of his back. Beyond smirked slightly into the kiss, shivering at L's touch. He slid his hand under L's shirt, stroking his fingers against his chest as his thumb brushed accidentally against his nipple.

L unknowingly leaned into the touch, whimpering slightly. Beyond bit the other's bottom lip softly before pulling away, their noses still touching he looked into L's eyes. "Are you alright?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't going too far.

L looked hazily up at B. He nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine." He replied, his voice low, and tired. Beyond smiled gently. "Are you tired?" L shook his head. "No... " "Good.. Cause neither am I." B smirked and leaned back down, still above L. They reconnected their lips, resuming the heated kiss.

L felt like he was in bliss. He kissed B back, doing it softly, hoping to show his love for him. He closed his eyes, his hands on B's neck, caressing and playing with the ends of B's black, soft hair. A soft sound of pleasure came from B as he held one hand on his chest, the other remained tangled in L's identical hair. L felt goose bumps when he heard B. He began to kiss deeper, slowly starting to lift up Beyond's shirt.

B helped him in discarding the shirt, trying as little as he could to break the kiss as he did the same for L. Shivers ran down L's spine as he pulled B closer, so their chests were touching. He made a sound of content at the feeling of B's skin on his own. Beyond pressed his chest against L, allowing a soft moan to escape his lips at the touch. The only thing he wanted right now was to touch L as much as he could. The hand that was already on his chest ran his fingers down and back up.

L broke the kiss, whimpering at the feel of B's hands. He kissed B's cheek, then started kissing anywhere he could. B bit back another moan, leaning his head down to kiss L's neck as he kissed and sucked gently at L's soft spots. L finally moaned when B sucked right below his ear. He clutched onto B, trying to get him to suck and nibble there.

Chills ran down B's spine upon hearing L's noises, chuckling softly. He stayed in the spot L wanted him to, sucking and creating a hickey. L moaned out one long moan. He began to play with B's pants. He felt his blood run south. "Ngh.. L.." Beyond murmered against L's neck, licking over the new spot he created. He reached down helping get his jeans off.

L rubbed circles on B's hips. He moved one of his hands and softly moved B's head so they could kiss some more. Beyond's eyes fluttered closed as he sucked on L's lower lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch. L moaned slightly again, his tongue slid against B's. His fingers kept clinging to Beyond close. B pulled away from L's lips, only quickly enough to discard both their pants before leaning down and pressing them back together again.

L groaned with pleasure. He started kissing B with more force and passion, feeling the need for more and more of the other. B rose a hand to L's neck, rubbing his thumb over the new marks as he kissed eagerly back. He wrestled with L's tongue with his own. L fought B's tongue, but obviously lost. He honestly didn't mind losing, just wanting more of Beyond. He ran his fingers up and down B's back.

Beyond was now straddling L, his index finger tracing the new marks he'd created on the other's neck. He pressed his chest against L's, along with his crotch. L moaned, grabbing B's hips and moved them slightly. B slyly grinded his hips against L's crotch, feeling himself grow more needy for the touch below the waist. L started to move his hips as well, wanting more friction. He whispered out B's name, almost inaudible.

"A-Ah.. L.." Beyond repeated the other's name in a slightly louder tone against his lips, he played with the waistline of L's boxers. L lifted his hips, using his one hand to take off his boxers. He wanted B. He loved B.

B removed his own, revealing his large and hard member. He pulled away and made eye contact with L to make sure L wanted the same thing he did. L blushed, but stared at B's member. He moved his hand down so he could run his thumb across it. He used his other hand to pull B down so they could kiss. Beyond gasped softly into L's mouth, pushing himself into L's hand wanting more.L began to move his hand, running his fingers up and down B's cock. He then had it touch his own. L moaned at the feeling of both of them touching. Beyond could feel himself in pure bliss, he wanted more and more and couldn't seem to get enough. He rubbed his member against L's, soft sounds of pleasure escaping his lips without him even attempting to muffle them.

L moved his hips with B's. He kept calling out Beyond's name. His eyes were hazy, his heart was pounding, his nerves were numbed. He kissed everywhere he could. B moaned L's name into his ear. "I want you." He mumbled, not breaking their touch below the waist. L shivered. "I'm yours. You can have me." L spoke in a shaky and needy voice, he felt his heart would explode. "Are you sure?" He asked seriously. He wanted to make sure he didn't pressure L into doing what he so craved right now. L nodded. "Yes. Please. I need you as much as you probably need me." He said. He softly kissed B's lips, showing him it was okay.

"Okay." He took a breathe, pulling his lips away from the other's as he sat up. He spread apart L's thighs, still making eye contact with him. This would be his first time, and he wanted it to be just as special and perfect for L as well as himself. L blushed a shade of red. He'd never thought of doing anything like this with anyone, let alone allowing anything sexual to happen with him and another person before. He wasn't even sure what to do, he just knew he wanted to please Beyond.

It wasn't as if B had much experience either, but figured it out on his own. He settled against L's entrance looking up to his eyes. "Tell me if it hurts. I'll stop." L nodded, he took a breath, waiting for what would be coming. Slowly, he began to ease into L, holding his grip on L's thighs. L felt his body was tearing apart. Tears began to form in his eyes. He made a noise in the back of his throat, but bit his lip, so it wouldn't come out. He clung to B, not wanting him to pull out, even if it hurt. B was about to pull out when he saw L's tears but once he grabbed him, he knew it was encouragement to continue on so he did, going gently.

L cried silently as Beyond fully slid into him. He looked at B and saw pleasure at the feeling of being inside him. He appreciated B going gently. He clung to Beyond, and slowly relaxed his muscles. B slowly started to push in and out, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back a bit. L started to feel used to the feeling. He began moving his hips with B, but suddenly gasped when he felt a certain spot being hit inside him, making him see white. "Again." He moaned.

B grinned slightly, so _that's _where it was. He thrusted against the same spot, eyeing the pleasure in L's eyes which automatically gave himself the same. L groaned out loudly. He moved his hips more freely, clinging to B like he was a life source. "B-Beyond!" He moaned out his name repeatedly and how he loved him. Beyond moaned L's name louder until he reached his climax and without warning arched his back and released into L, shivering from the pleasure. L gasped and released as well onto Beyond's chest along with his own, while clutching the other.

**...((Sexual scene finished...-))...**

Beyond panted heavily, his heart raced in his chest as he attempted to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out of L and collapsed on the bed beside him. L turned over on his side, pulling himself closer to snuggle into Beyond's chest. "I love you.." He mumbled, completely exhausted and tired now. "I love you too.. L.. So much.." Beyond responded, wrapping his arms around the detective's torso. L reached his hand and rubbed B's cheek, smiling as he gave him a soft kiss. Beyond kissed L's head as he rested on B's chest, L already had his eyes closed but with a small smile on his lips. "I'm so glad... You're here." He whispered, already falling asleep.

"Good.. Cause I'm not leaving anytime soon." Beyond rubbed his back comfortingly, closing his own eyes. L smiled. "You better not." He chuckled tiredly, immediately he fell asleep feeling more comfortable and safe than he had in a long time, and the same went for Beyond. B held him as the two slept, L breathed in the scent of his lover. He could still taste the strawberry jam on his lips. He was happy. He loved B. Strange enough, he was glad B kidnapped him. Beyond wondered constantly in his head how things might've turned out had he not kidnapped L, or had he not let him go. He never would've been so happy. He almost never found true happiness.. Beyond snuggled into L for as long as he could, enjoying the warm feeling he had in his heart.

**Author's Note; Aww yaay :D Aren't RP sexual scenes just the best? {{No?}} Oh okay XD Reviews are always welcome! PMs too by the way.~**

***Ichigo Jamu = Strawberry Jam in Japanese. Aren't I oh so clever?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note; Hello hello! This author's note isn't anything important however the one at the end will be. So yeah, enjoy and please review!**

_oOo_

The next morning L was the first to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, stopping on Beyond's sleeping face. He smiled and touched his cheek softly, rubbing his thumb in small circles. Beyond mumbled some unintelligable words in his sleep, the only recognizable one being 'L.' B had a slight smile on his lips as he dreamt of L and himself.

L smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. Beyond kissed back as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open to make contact with the other's. "Morning." He greeted in a soft and tired voice. "Good morning." L replied and removed his hand from B's cheek, sitting up slightly. "Sleep well?"

"Very well." Beyond nodded, tilting his head up to give the detective another brief kiss. L leaned back and winced slightly at the pain in his back, trying to ignore it. B raised an eyebrow, "Feeling alright?"

"Yes, just sore is all." L assured him, rubbing near his tail bone. "Want me to rub it and make it all better?" Beyond smirked playfully, now fully awake. L rolled his eyes, "Quite the comedian." He commented, flicking B's forehead jokingly. "Ow." B pouted, rubbing his forehead. "Get used to it." L smirked and removed B's hand, kissing the same spot he'd flicked.

"That's better!" Beyond smiled, taking one of L's hands in his own and squeezing it. He looked over toward the sunlight peaking through the window shades. "What do you wanna do now?" "Well.. I'd like to stay here with you, but I have work to do." L replied, standing up. "Then I will come with you." He stood as well, already going over to his clothes to change. L nodded and walked over to the bathroom in Beyond's room, he needed a shower after what they did last night.

B held up his shirt and hesitated, looking down at his own body and then over to L. "Mind if I join you?" L shook his head and stepped into the shower. "Not at all." B smiled, dropping his shirt on the bed. He made his way over to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair as he stepped in the shower after L. L blushed slightly and avoided looked at B as he turned on the faucet, sighing contently as the warm water hit his skin.

Beyond continued to rinse off his body as he eyed L, smiling to himself and picking up the strawberry scented shampoo bottle. L blushed and focused his gaze on the wall of the shower, pretending he didn't notice as he absentmindedly washed off his chest. B didn't attempt to hide the fact that he was watching the other as he bathed, shampooing his own raven hair. He stepped back under the water to rinse the liquid off.

L felt B's red eyes watching him. He didn't look though, feeling a little uncomfortable but yet happy at the same time. He rinsed off his body of the suds from soap and shampoo and finished washing his hair. B made sure his body was all clean of soap before running his fingers through his now clean hair and exiting the shower. L glanced over at B for a second before looking down at his own body and following him out.

Beyond reached over and turned off the faucet before grabbing a clean towel to dry himself off. He shook out his wet hair much like a dog would, water hitting the walls and L. The detective sighed and shot a glare at B, taking the towel next to him. "Must you do that?" He'd become even more wet now because of B's hair.

"Sorry." Beyond smiled, not looking at all apologetic. He raised the towel to his head, drying off his hair the correct way. L rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you are." He finished drying off his body before shaking out his hair just like B did in the other's direction. "Gah!" B stumbled back slightly from the sudden hit of water but shook his head, grinning. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel barely wrapped around his waist.

L smirked from his reaction and followed, tucking the towel around him. He went for the drawer and picked out one of his many identical outfits. Beyond wandered over to his own clothes, going for the drawer that was already prepared for him with black shirts, hoodies and jeans. Just the clothing he liked. He slipped on a black hoodie and blue jeans before going ovet to the mirror to fix his hair.

Once L finished getting dressed, he didn't bother with his hair and went back into B's room right next to his own. Beyond had just finished brushing and blowdrying his own hair as he always did, although it looked just as messy as usual. He grinned to himself in the mirror before glancing over at L's reflection.

"You ready?" L asked, not waiting for his reply as he turned towards the living room. B raised an eyebrow and put the brush down, following the detective as he absentmindedly pulled at his hoodie sleeve.

L made a b-line for the fridge and pulled out a slice of strawberry shortcake on a little white plate. He smiled and licked his lips, bringing it over to the couch and sitting in his crouched position. He brought the fork to his lips and licked off frosting, letting out a sigh of happiness.

"Of course." B chuckled lightly, watching the other with amusement shining in his eyes. He plopped down on the couch beside him, sitting normally as he popped open a new strawberry jam jar. His eyes averted over to the slice of cake and wondered how upset L would be if he stole the strawberry on top. L always saved the strawberry for last since it was his favorite part. He savored the taste of the big bites he took from the cake, grinning happily the whole time.

Beyond eyed the strawberry on the plate, slowly inching closer. He licked his lips and waiting until the detective's head was turned, reaching out and slowly taking the strawberry between his thumb and index finger. He popped it in his mouth quickly as he watched L look back at his cake and frown when the fruit wasn't there. His head automatically turned to B, a glare in his eyes. "Give it back." L didn't play around when it came to his cake and strawberries.

Beyond tilted his head innocently, leaning against the pillows on the couch. "Give what back?" L huffed, "You know exactly what. Now be good and give it back, or there will be punishment." L stated firmly. No one touches his food. Ever.

"But L..." B pouted and pointed to his stomach, indicating he'd already ate it. L's eyes widened before they narrowed at the other, glaring at the wall once he'd turned away. Silent treatment it was. He would do this all day and maybe tomorrow, L was a stubborn person.

"No no no, L, I'm sorry." He reached out and hugged L's arm, nuzzling into him. "I'll buy you more strawberries." "Yes, you will buy me more, but that was my strawberry. It was juicy and made perfectly." L retorted, then remained silent. "But I'll buy you more juicy strawberries, even chocolate covered ones if you want!" Beyond pouted, kissing his cheek. L scooted farther away, shaking his head. "But it will never be that perfect strawberry."

"You're my perfect strawberry." B winked, trying to make L loosen up as he leaned over and placed soft kisses on L's neck. L blushed slightly but still moved farther away, until he was on the edge of the couch. "L..." B frowned, refusing to let go of the other's arm. L shook his head, avoiding eye contact with B. "I'm sorryyyy!" Beyond pouted childishly, shaking the detective's arm. "What can I do?"

L only shrugged, he wasn't going to make this easy for B. "Ngh talk to meeee." B leaned over to L on the couch, poking his cheek. L shook his head, still refusing to look as he brushed him off. Beyond put his thumb under L's chin and tilted his head toward him slightly, kissing his lips softly before kissing his cheek and his chin. L blushed and tried to stay mad at B, sighing when he realized it was failing. "I'm still mad at you.."

"I love you." Beyond smirked, softly biting L's bottom lip. L smiled and shook his head, "Love you too." He kissed B's forehead. Damn him. He'd always forgive Beyond no matter what. "Yay." B grinned, he knew with enough coaxing L would forgive him quickly. L rolled his eyes as B removed his finger from his chin. Beyond sat back up and smirked, picking his jar back off the table. "You and your jam." L huffed. "You and your cake." B stuck out his tongue childishly. "You have an addiction." L pointed to Beyond's jar. "It's a yummy one." B argued, scooping up some of the strawberry substance on his finger before holding it out to the other with a slight smile. L chuckled and took his hand, licking B's finger clean of the jam. "It's a good thing you like jam too." Beyond smirked, taking his finger back and dipping it into the jar.

"So.. What's the plan for today?" B asked, tilting his head slightly. "Well.. Today the task force will be coming over again. I also have to look up and see how the twelve agents I have undercover are doing. They should be sending me some more information on their tasks at hand." "Alright." Beyond nodded, "What am I doing?"

L thought for a moment before responding, "Change of plans. _You_ will handle the task force. I have something I must tend to." He replied simply. "Wait, what? Why?" Beyond shot up in his seat. "I have something I must do that I don't think it would be best if you did instead." L answered vaguely. "And what is this _something_?" B raised an eyebrow, his eyes shined with curiousity.

L studied Beyond's facial expression for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think it would be best to tell you." "Tell me anyway." B looked him in the eyes stubbornly. L sighed, "I will be talking with Roger. He will be telling me how everything is going at Wammy's House."

"Oh." Beyond rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the label on his jar. "Alright." L nodded and squeezed B's hand, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Beyond followed closely behind the detective, taking his jam with him before he was forced to leave it behind. L dumped the dirty dish into the sink, retrieving a package of cookies from the counter. B smirked and stole one, spreading a bit of strawberry jam on the top. "Try this." He held it out to him. L raised an eyebrow before taking the cookie between two fingers, hesitantly putting it to his lips. He took a small bite and shrugged, relaxing his facial muscles. "Hm, not bad. Alright, time to go." He set the package back down in its place. "The task force will be here in about a half hour."

"Wait, L." B grabbed L's arm as he turned to leave. "What do I do?" L looked over his shoulder at B and shrugged, "Listen to what they say, remember it. Give suggestions about the Kira case. You are very intelligent Beyond, use your brain." B sighed and released L's arm, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not cut out for this stuff." The detective sighed, "I will get there as soon as I can. Watari will stay with you in the meantime, you probably will not even have to talk."

"Alright." B nodded, seemed easy enough. L glanced over at the clock behind the other and quickly left, locking the door after entering his room and starting up his laptop. He started the meeting with Roger and the children at Wammy's House, sitting crouched on the floor.

An hour went by and everything went exactly as planned. Beyond rarely had to talk and in no time, L was finished with his personal business and walked upstairs to the room B and the task force should be in. B was currently getting by saying and doing as little as he could, smiling slightly when he looked up and saw the real detective walk in. He could've jumped up and hugged him, but obviously restrained himself from doing so.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late, I had errands to do." L told everyone, not looking sorry at all. Watari came up to him and whispered something in his ear, L's eyes looked curious and whispered back. He then sat next to B. "I have just gotten information that twelve FBI agents I had following certain suspects have been killed by Kira." L told everyone. Beyond's eyebrows shot up, even though he saw it coming. Kira wasn't stupid, he'd think of a way to get rid of someone who was following him.

L heard most of the members arguing about hiring FBI agents behind their back to follow their family. L ignored them. He was glad when one of them asked why he did it, calmly. "Kira gets information from the police data. Only some have that information now and so, he would be from a selected amount of households. I have narrowed it down some and had those inspectors follow them and watch them."

Beyond was clueless as to what exactly was going on but this did peak his interest. He tilted his head slightly, wondering who the people L was talking about were. Of course he wasn't going to ask anything, he was going to wait for someone on the task force to ask questions instead. Once someone did ask who the people the FBI agents were following, L gave out the names of the family, but did not specify who exactly. They all began speaking up, trying to defend them, or the person. L rolled his eyes, blocking them out of his mind.

B heard the name Yagami and was surprised, knowing that was the chief. In all the commotion he slipped his jam jar out of his pocket, popping open the top. L rolled his eyes. His head began to hurt and he sighed. "If all of you could please calm down and stop talking at once, I would be very much grateful." L said, raising his voice a bit. Beyond reached a hand out to rub L's back but realized that might look weird so he quickly dropped it, looking down at his jar and wondered if anyone saw him briefly touch L's back.

L shivered when he felt B touch him slightly. Nobody said anything, but he noticed one person saw and he was looking at him, then at B. It was the idiot Matsuda. He sighed and frowned in his head, it had to have been him. Once everyone got quiet, he began to speak again. "I have no information as of yet on who is Kira, it might be someone from one of these families, but, it also might not. So instead of arguing, lets work and find out who Kira is, so you can prove your family or friends innocence." L spoke calmly. Beyond nodded in agreement with what L said, smiling slightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. He hadn't noticed Matsuda look at them.

Everyone slowly calmed down. L looked at Matsuda again and he noticed the man wanted to say something. L gave him a warning look and the man looked away. L then began telling everyone the plans. "One of the agents, Raye Penber was killed in a train station. I am getting the surveillance tapes tomorrow. Watching the video might help us, _but_ it also might not." B raised an eyebrow, why did the name Raye Penber sound familiar to him? He couldn't quite place his finger on it. It probably was nothing. Beyond shrugged it off and casually dug his finger into the jar.

Once L and the task force had nothing else left to say, they were dismissed from the meeting. Matsuda left last, glancing over again at L and B. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it quickly and left. L sighed and rubbed his head. He had a headache because of them. This time Beyond noticed Matsuda and watched him leave. He looked over at L and rubbed his back. "Are you alright?" "They just gave me a headache is all." The detective mumbled.

Beyond nodded and looked toward the door. "Why did Matsuda keep looking at us as if he wanted to say something?" "He saw you rub my back for second." He told B, shrugging as an indication it was nothing. "Oh.. And i thought i got away with that." B rested his hand on L's shoulder. L chuckled. "You didn't." He moves his head so it was laying on B's hand. "I have excellent self control." Beyond smirked, kissing the top of L's head. L blushed, "I'm sure you do." He leaned into the kiss on his head lightly.

Beyond chuckled, "Y'know L.. The name Raye Penber sounds familiar to me and I don't know why." L nodded. "I'm not surprised. You didn't really meet him. He was Naomi Misora's fiancé." "Right! I remember her mentioning his name." Beyond nodded. "Yes. It must be a shame for her. But she is strong."

"Oh yeah." B agreed. Even though Naomi had been the one to arrest B, he didn't have a grudge against her. She'd saved his life after all. Beyond smiled slightly and moved his hand to put his arm around the other, laying his head on L's shoulder. L kissed his temple and smiled softly, petting Beyond's hair. B closed his eyes, a sound of content passed his lips. L leaned his cheek on B's head and blinked, suddenly feeling a bit tired, not to mention his headache hadn't left.

Before they both knew it they'd fallen asleep, snuggling with eachother on the couch. Watari walked into the living room and stopped when he saw L and B sleeping together on the couch. He smiled and put a blanket over them. No matter what Beyond did, he was still like a son to him. He was starting to worry L would never find true happiness with another person, but now was relieved L had found love, even if it was with his own captor...

**Author's Note; Done! I think that if I was going to write a continuation to this by opening up another story that follows L and B through the Kira case, this would be the perfect place to end it at. I don't know. That just seems like a bit of unnecessary work. Opinions please? -BB**

**OH one more thing! I'm starting another story that I have with a different friend (our roleplay)where it goes with the same warehouse plot except it's with Light! Very interesting.. Hope you guys will check out that one too :) Can anyone help me come up with a title idea for it? I'd appreciate it. -BB**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note; Chapter 10! Yeah, I'm not branching off. This story is going to progress into the Kira case, which means I'll probably go edit the summary once I upload this. As I've previously stated, since some of you don't read these things, this **_**is**_** a roleplay between a friend and I. That's why the format's a bit weird. Just saying. Enjoy.**

_oOo_

Hours had passed when Beyond began to stirr in his sleep, adjusting himself as he remained laying on top of L's chest. His brow furrowed during his realistic dream of L and Kira, Kira being only a silhouette of a person. The shadow laughed, as L collapsed on his knees in front of Beyond's eyes. L cried out, clutched his chest with one hand while the other stretched out to B pleadingly. And B wanted to help L, he really did, but his feet were stuck. He could only stare, tears running down his face.

B jumped awake with a small gasp, eyes darting around the room before landing on the raven beneath him. He sighed in relief, running his fingers through his hair. L was alright.. The lifespan above his head said so. B smiled weakly and brushed his bangs out of L's eyes, tilting his head down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

L leaned into the touch while half asleep, tired eyes fluttering open to connect with the crimson ones above him. A tired smile played on his lips as he blinked a few times to wake himself up fully. "Hi." B greeted with a wave, his body no longer shook from his startling dream and his heart beat had returned to normal.

"Hello." L responded and reached a hand up to run his fingers through Beyond's identical hair. "Sleep well?" Beyond asked before kissing his nose and nuzzling back into his chest. L nodded and closed his eyes, continuing to stroke the other's hair. There was silence in the room for a few minutes before B's quiet voice could be heard, "I am glad you're okay, L." He mumbled against L's chest, referring to his dream even though only he knew that. He rubbed his thumb in small circles as he spoke.

L raised an eyebrow and froze his hand in B's hair, looking down at him. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously. B sighed and snuggled against him, wrapping his fingers around the fabric of L's white shirt. "I had a nightmare.. Kira got to you.." L stayed silent for a moment, placing a kiss on B's head. "I cannot tell you that won't happen, but I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't." L assured him.

"I won't let it happen.. Anyone tries to do something to you, I'll kill them." Beyond rested his chin on L's chest as he looked up to meet his gaze. L frowned, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. "You can't stop everything that happens. I don't want you to kill, Beyond. No matter if I will be killed because of it." L told him sternly, not breaking eye contact. B sat up and shook his head, "If Kira got to you, and I found out who they were, I would kill them without a moment's hesitation." And Beyond knew that Kira's death he'd make sure would be the most brutal, painful, worst death he could muster.

L cupped B's cheeks, tilting his head up a bit. "Don't. Find evidence and take him in. He will be brought to justice. Legal justice." Beyond bit his lower lip and gently touched one of L's hands with his own, "What if I can't do that? I'll go crazy. He'll just be executed anyway. Why can't I be the one to end him?" "Because I never want you killing anyone ever again." L answered emotionlessly. B tore his gaze away from L's and looked down at his shirt. "I know, but..." His words trailed off.

L removed one of his hands from B's face, tilting his head back up with his thumb. "If I die, I did. I can't change that, and you can't change that." "If you die, I die." B glared back stubbornly. The words had just blurted out, but in this moment Beyond didn't care. He knew he couldn't go on living without L.

L's eyes widened in shock, moving the hand back to his other cheek. "Don't you _dare _say that. Don't _ever _say that again, Beyond. " His voice cracked a bit at the end, covering it with a slight cough. His facial expression remained surprised but stern. "But L, I love you." Beyond moved forward, wrapping his arms tightly around L's torso in a hug.

"I know, I love you too. That's why I never want to hear those words come from your mouth again. No matter what you need to stay alive as long as you can." L leaned down to kiss B's head, nuzzling his cheek into his hair. Beyond didn't respond, just breathed in the scent that was L. _His _L. It made him feel an unfamiliar sense of safety. He liked it.

L combed his fingers absentmindedly through B's hair, sighing softly to himself when he heard the younger male sniffle. "I love you Beyond. I honestly do. I don't ever want to see you hurt." Beyond nodded and pulled away from the hug, only to kiss the other's lips. "I don't ever want to see _you _hurt either.. I love you too."

L smiled, "Then let's live for as long as we can, hm?" He patted B's head, earning a chuckle. "Of course." B spoke suddenly with a more upbeat tone, kissing L's nose. His eyes flickered up to the red numbers above the detective's head, never had he been so happy to see numbers for anyone in his life than on L. L followed his gaze and glanced up, of course seeing nothing but the beige wall. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, you're still good." B smiled reassuringly and sat fully up on the couch, pulling off the blanket on them. He didn't remember where the blanket had came from, but figured it must have been Watari. He shrugged and reached over L to grab the still open jar of strawberry jam from yesterday. L chuckled, "See, you have nothing to worry about.." He folded the blanket on his lap, eyeing B eat out of his jar. "You truly are addicted."

"I am." B smirked and scooped some of the strawberry substance onto two fingers. L grabbed Beyond's wrist before he put his fingers to his mouth, instead leaning forward and licking it off himself. Beyond's eyebrows shot up to match his pout, although that did kind of turn him on.. "My jam."

L smirked and licked his lips, the jam still on them. "Mine now." He replied. Beyond grinned and set the jar on the table, quickly pushing L back on the couch and straddling him. He ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, earning a shiver from the detective before slipping his tongue into L's mouth. L gasped at the sudden action and moaned softly, arching his back a bit as he grabbed B's shirt and pulled him against him. Beyond bit L's bottom lip as he placed one hand on his waist, the other's fingers tangled in his hair.

L wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck, wrestling with his eager tongue before B won dominance as usual. B smirked into the kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth before pulling away teasingly. Immediately after he moved to his pale neck, licking up from his collarbone to his earlobe. L shivered and mouthed Beyond's name, only audible to the two.

The detective tilted his head slightly to the side, giving B better access as he ran his hand down the other's back. Beyond licked and sucked at the previously created marks on L's neck, only making them bigger. L moaned a bit louder this time, pulling his knees up to wrap his legs around B. Beyond chuckled softly against the pale skin, nibbling on his earlobe. L's blood ran straight down south, pressing his body against B's as much as he could.

Beyond pulled away and smirked, temporarily resting his forehead against L's. "Let's go play in your room.." His red eyes shined as he jumped up, picking up the detective and dashing into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them and threw L onto the bed, climbing ontop of him and quickly removing his black shirt..

**Warning; Sexy time again! **

L pulled off his white shirt, tossing it in a heap on the floor with Beyond's as he grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him down to reconnect their lips. B moaned into the kiss, kissing back forcefully as his hand shook to unzip L's pants. L's tongue flicked around Beyond's mouth, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down.

B wasted no time doing the same for L, running his fingers down L's pale yet toned chest, not stopping until they reached just above his erection. L groaned and kissed Beyond's neck, his nails dug into his shoulders. B bit his own lip and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his fingers around L's member as he stroked.

L moaned loudly and sucked hard on his lover's pale neck, pulling away with a sucking sound as he swung his head back. B shivered at the sound of L's moans, his thumb quickly ran up and down L's erection and across the tip. L arched his back and clung to Beyond, hips bucking slightly. "S-Stop teasing me.." He managed to choke out, his eyes shut from the pleasure. "But it's fun." B smirked and lightly squeezed his member.

L gasped, "F-For you, maybe.." He reached down and grabbed Beyond's equally hard member, and squeezed just as teasingly. B groaned out, pressing himself into L's hand as his breathing quickened. L gave a weak smirk and moved his hand up and down, body shivering from the pleasure. "Ngh.. L..!" B moaned his name, kissing and biting down from his collarbone to his chest.

L shuddered upon hearing his own name, taking Beyond's erection and rubbing it against his own. He could feel the other twitch with need in his hand, the climax was building up. Beyond ran his tongue across L's raised nipple and up to his chin before sitting up and spreading apart his thighs. "I need you. Now." His voice shook with want, breathing rapid and heavy pants. L nodded, "I.. N-Need you too." He panted in return.

Beyond positioned himself against L's entrance, gripping his thighs tightly as he eased himself in. L gasped and spread his legs farther apart, swinging his head back into the mattress. He blocked out the pain and focused on the slight pleasure that increased with how deep B went. Beyond pushed farther in, moaning L's name upon feeling just how tight the detective felt around him.

L clung onto B tightly, squirming a bit underneath him to make himself comfortable. B forced himself the rest of the way in, hitting L's sensitive spot. All L could see was white as he groaned loudly in pleasure, "D-Do it again! Again, B!" He bit his bottom lip as his nails drew blood from Beyond's skin.

B repeatedly hit against the same spot, his hips rocking faster within each passing second. Their moans grew louder with each thrust, their names could be heard yelled repeatedly throughout the room. Finally with one last slam, Beyond moaned out and came hard into L, arching his back slightly. L gasped and immediately followed, his body shook with pleasure as he felt his insides filled up with Beyond, his lover.

B panted heavily, regaining his breath before slowly pulling out and collapsing next to L on the bed. His heart raced as he stared up at the ceiling, curling up against the other with their arms weakly wrapped around eachother.

**Sexy time is over! **

L sighed with content, snuggling his head into B's chest. Beyond smiled slightly and kissed L's head, "Hey.. L.. Guess what?" He closed his eyes as he spoke softly. "What?" L asked in a soft and curious voice. "I love you." B smirked. L chuckled, "And I love you." He kissed B's chest and rubbed his index finger in small circles. "I'll never leave you." "Good." B smiled and kissed L's forehead, "As long as we're with eachother, nothing will happen. I'll protect you." He squeezed the other and sighed, smiling more reassuringly for himself than for L.

L laughed softly and curled his knees up on the bed. "I know you will." "Mhm.. I'm tired." B snuggled against L and kissed his cheek, already drifting asleep. "Then sleep." L told him a moment too late, for Beyond had already fallen into a peaceful sleep while hugging his lover's arm.

_oOo_

The next morning L was the first to wake up, stretching his arms as he looked around B's bedroom. He noticed the pile of clothes on the floor and glanced over to the sleeping male that clutched onto him, chuckling softly. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed the small smle on B's lips, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"L.." B mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling more against his chest. "You're covered in.. Strawberry jam.." L laughed when he heard this, probably one of Beyond's dreams. He kissed his cheek and petted his hair, B's eyelids slowly fluttering open beneath him. He gave a quick tired smile before frowning, looking the other raven up and down. "Aw, you're not actually covered in strawberry jam?"

L smirked and shook his head, "Nope, sorry to displease you." Beyond shrugged and grinned slightly, "Maybe I'll go out and buy a bunch of boxes of jam, then I'll cover you in it." He licked his lips hopefully as his red eyes lit up.

L smiled, "Oh? Maybe I will do the same for you but with chocolate." He teased. B chuckled, "Fine, but when you're covered in jam I will be the one licking it all off. No shower for you." He smirked and licked L's cheek.

"I would love it." The detective replied, smiling at Beyond's excited grin. "So can I?" "Sure, why not." L shrugged and patted his head. "Yay!" B sat up and clapped childishly, no longer even the least bit tired. "I'll go out and buy it!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, grabbing clothes off the floor. L laughed, "Right now?" "Yes, right now!" B nodded and pulled his boxers up. "Doing anything today?"

The detective shook his head, "Not until the evening." "Perfect.." B smiled and zipped up his jeans, "What's in the evening?" "Nothing much, I'm going to an exam to enter a college." L shrugged it off as if it were normal, snatching up his own white shirt. "College?" Beyond raised an eyebrow, "Uh, why?"

"For the Kira case. I'm going to observe Light Yagami. There is something weird about him..." L noted thoughtfully. "I see. The chief's son." Beyond nodded, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "You be careful." L nodded and stood up, pulling on his jeans. "I will be." He kissed B's forehead.

"I will be waiting at home of course." Beyond smiled and plopped down on the bed, now fully clothed. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the remote, turning the flatscreen TV on. He flipped through the channels before speaking up again, just as L prepared to leave his room. "Before you go, I have another question.."

L blinked and looked back over his shoulder, hand paused on the doorknob. "What is it?"

B grinned and glanced away from the TV as his eyes connected with L's, bouncing a bit excitedly in his seat as he pointed to the television screen. "Can I get a tarantula?!"

**Author's Note; What a weird way to end the chapter I KNOW I'M SORRY hehe I just didn't know how to close it and it was getting a bit long so yay tarantula, I love spiders! -BB**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note; Hello! So I ended the last chapter a bit weird for my liking but that's only because I didn't know where else to leave it off at! Anyway, I uploaded another fanfic where you can review questions for BB to answer (: Also a BBxLight fic. Enjoy!**

_oOo_

"Can I get a tarantula?"

Beyond grinned childishly, bouncing excitedly on his heels. L raised an eyebrow, "A tarantula?" He repeated. "Yeah! See?" B smiled and pointed to the TV screen, "I used to have one when I was younger." L shrugged and smiled slightly back, mainly from how excited Beyond seemed. "You will have to feed it and care for it. It will be your full responsibility. " L informed him.

"Yes! Thank you!" Beyond jumped up and leaned forward to kiss L's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck. L chuckled and kissed back, patting his back. "You are welcome." B grinned and patted the other's back. "Okay, I'll go get the jam." He walked over to his desk and grabbed his black leather jacket and wallet. L sat up and walked towards the door, "I'll go with."

B gave a nod and zipped up the jacket, outstretching his hand to L. "Ready?" "Yes." L nodded and took B's hand as they left. "You don't have to pay for it you know.." L spoke after a minute. "Why not? It was my idea after all." B raised his eyebrows. "Well, I can pay for it. You don't need to spend your money." L insisted, clearly making it obvious that he knew he had much more than Beyond. "You sure?" B blinked, glancing down at the wallet in his hand. L nodded, "Yes, it won't make a dent for me. I do have a handful of money."

"Pfft, well when you brag about it, sure." Beyond rolled his eyes and smirked, squeezing his hand as they entered the store. L chuckled and followed him inside as the two immediately made a bee-line for the aisle with jam. B's eyes lit up once he spotted the strawberry jars, grabbing every jar they had on the shelf. L snickered and watched from behind him, grabbing a few Beyond almost dropped.

B handed a few boxes of jars from the floor to L, carrying and dumping the rest he held in his arms up on the front counter. He simply shrugged off the weird looks from the cashier and customers, grabbing L's wallet to pay and putting away his own.

The two quickly left the store, clutching multiple bags in both hands as they walked. It was a short walk back to the hotel before Beyond pulled L into his bedroom. He sighed and dumped the bags onto the bed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Okay!"

L put his own bags down neatly on the mattress as he waited for B's next move. "Wanna get started now?" Beyond smirked, his crimson eyes shined with excitement. L chuckled, "Sure." "Well then..-" B glanced back over to the bed, unloading the bigger sized jam jars. "-Get naked." He snickered at the blush that immediately rose to L's cheeks, waiting for the detective to strip off his clothes.

**Warning; Obviously it's sexy jam time.~**

Beyond looked his lover up and down, licking his lips. It still gave him excitement to see the other's body. He grinned and stepped closer to him, clutching two jars in both hands. L blinked and backed up against the wall, pressing his hands to both sides of himself. B smiled and scooped up a handful of jam, tilting his head slightly as he studies L's pale chest.

L started to feel a bit nervous by now but kept a mostly calm facial expression, drumming his fingers against the wall as he stared at the glob of strawberry jam. Beyond looked back up to the other's dark eyes and raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" L nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "Mhm."

"Mkay.." B took a step forward and raised the hand covered with jam, slowly spreading the substance on L's cheeks, lips, and neck, moving down to his chest. L shivered from the touch, but kept his body pressed fully against the wall. Pretty soon B had emptied that one jar, reaching for another, and then another. The whole time L kept his eyes on Beyond's hands, watching everywhere they touched. He had to hold back the occasional sound of pleasure from B's hand brushing over a certain spot, and he kept reminding himself not to lick the jam off his lips.

Beyond bit his lower lip, spreading the sweet substance from his palm on L's waistline, and slyly moving downward. He coated his whole hand with jam, gently grabbing L's member, making it erect. L stifled a moan and closed his eyes, leaning his head back slightly. B rubbed the strawberry jam along the length, grinning slightly at his love's reaction before teasingly releasing him. L's breath hitched in his throat, controlling his reactions as best as he could while still mentally glaring at the other for his teasing.

B bent down to spread another two jars worth of jam down L's legs, rubbing his inner thighs as he did. L felt a bit weak in the knees by now, placing his slightly sticky hands on B's shoulders to steady himself. "Hm?" Beyond looked up at him with lust in his eyes. L blushed, "Finish smothering me with jam already.." "I did." B smirked from his eagerness, placing the empty jar on the floor before he stood. "Now..." He chuckled and licked his lips, eyeing the strawberry jam covered detective up and down.

L laughed lightly, "Now eat the jam, you addict." "Oh, I will." Beyond grinned eagerly, placing his hand on the wall as he leaned in to lightly lick L's lips. L shivered and leaned his own head in closer, still holding onto his shoulder. Beyond smirked and licked up L's cheeks before kissing him and nibbling on his bottom lip.

L sighed contently, returning the kiss as his tongue poked out to touch B's. Beyond chuckled and pulled away, licking down from L's chin to his neck, making sure not to leave any of the strawberry substance behind. He sucked over the previously made hickies, enjoying the shivers of delight he recieved. L tilted his head slightly, allowing Beyond access as his tongue slid down farther.

B licked down L's collarbone to his chest, sucking on globs of jam in certain spots including his nipples. L gulped to contain a shaky moan, squeezing Beyond's shoulder. B smirked and bent down, tracing patterns on L's stomach with his tongue before reaching his waist. L tangled his fingers in the other's hair, arching his back slightly when he felt his tongue flick across his erection.

Beyond felt chills run down his spine from the groans he could hear and feel, but never moved his mouth away from the sticky skin. He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue up L's inner thighs, licking in circles around the crotch area. L panted softly, leaning closer against Beyond's mouth as his eyes squeezed shut from the overwheming pleasure. He let out a loud moan when he felt Beyond lick up his length, eventually taking all of him in his mouth as he sucked. Just like a lollipop, he didn't pull his mouth away until all of the sweet jam was gone. L kept a tight grip on B's raven locks, his eyes pleading for more. Beyond jumped up and pressed his lips to L's mixing the taste of jam into the kiss as he passionately wrestled with the other tongue. L wrapped his arms around B neck, his breathing quickened as B sucked on his lower lip.

Beyond moaned into the other's mouth, trailing his fingers down L's sticky chest to his member. "You know, L, jam makes for a great lubricant.." L nodded and breathed shakily as he clung to his lover. "H-How handy.." He managed to say. Beyond smirked deviously and flipped L over, pressing the detective's stomach against the wall as he positioned himself at L's entrance. L placed his hands to either side of his head on the wall, waiting to feel the end of teasing and the start of the friction they both desperately craved.

B gripped L's shoulders and slipped inside without any problems, softly moaning L's name. Their groans increased with every move of their hips, only growing louder as they quickly reached climax. Beyond gave one last thrust against the wall before moaning out, arching his back as he came hard into the other. L immediately followed, letting out a long sigh of relief.

They both panted heavily, Beyond burying his forehead against L's shoulder as he attempted to regain his breath and slow down his racing heart beat. B slowly pulled out of L after a moment and flipped him over, kissing his lips softly as he squeezed his waist. L clung tightly to his lover, finally regaining his breath as he nuzzled into his neck.

**Sexy time over. (Psh, you missed some fun with jam if you skipped.)**

_oOo _

Hours had passed after the two showered, now laying asleep comfortably in Beyond's bed. L clutched the other's shirt as he dreamt, his brow furrowed in his sleep.

His dream was dark. He was in a black room, the only light was from a computer. He then began to hear laughter. He looked around, trying to find the source. He then felt a tear in his chest. He gasped in pain and fell. Unlike most dreams, the pain felt real. He began gasping for air, trying to grab anything with his free hand, and the other clutching his chest. His eyes were wide open. He fell to his knees. He tried to call out, but he couldn't.

Tears began to well in L's eyes. He felt like his chest were being torn in two! He couldn't breath! He tried gasping for air. He fell fully on the ground and tried to crawl back up to stand, but failed. He then felt something. He grabbed it and looked at it. His eyes widened as much as they could. He wanted to scream, but only managed to silently scream. It was Beyond Birthday. He was pale and cold. Dead. L cried. He was in complete pain, both from his chest, and seeing his love dead in front of him. This didn't feel like a dream. He was having a hard time thinking it wasn't...

B heard a soft whine next to him and opened one of his eyes tiredly, immediately snapping the other open at the sight of seeing L cry and shake. "L!" He tried shaking him awake, "Wake up." L gasped, still trying to breath. Then, he began to hear something. He began to move his heavy body to where the noise was coming from. He fell back on his chest a couple of times. But, he finally got there. L slammed his eyes open, gasping for the beloved air. He was awake. He clung to B for dear life, taking in as much air as he could.

Beyond hugged L tightly, sighing in relief once he felt him awake. "L, what the hell was that?!" He clutched the raven in his arms. L's eyes were still wide as he breathed quickly, nuzzling into B's shoulder. He was alive. Relief filled him. He was confused on one thing though; His chest hurt. Not as much as in the dream, but enough for him to notice it. B took deep breaths to calm himself down, he was nearing a panic attack at L's behavior. He sat against the wall, hugging L in his arms as he rested his cheek on his head. Slowly his heart beat returned to normal.

L closed his now relaxed eyes, feeling calm in B's arms. He sighed, not speaking or telling the other anything as he placed a soft kiss on Beyond's collarbone. B sighed and kissed L's head, nuzzling into his hair. "What happened..?" He tried again, hoping L was calm enough to talk by now. L breathed in the others scent. He didn't look at B. "A nightmare. I was in pain. I saw you die. My chest hurt so much..." L tried to keep his voice from breaking.

"Oh L.." He kissed the detective's forehead, rubbing his back softly. "I'm sorry..." L shook his head. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault." Beyond nodded, although he still felt bad. "I know." He pulled away to look at L and smiled softly, kissing his lips. "We're both still alive and well and it's gonna stay that way. I love you." L nodded his head and kissed B's lips softly. "I hope you're right..."

_oOo_

Beyond sat with his legs crossed like a pretzel on the bed, eating out of one of the unopened strawberry jam jars as he watched TV. "Hey L, weren't you supposed to go out today? The University?" He wondered.

L's eyes widened. "Crap.." He quickly looked at the time then rushed to the front area of the apartment and put on an old pair of ratty tennis shoes. "You stay here Beyond." He called out to the other. He sent a text to Watari, who has been waiting for L for about ten minutes before rushing for the door.

B jumped up, "Hey!" He dashed out of the room, "No goodbye kiss?!" He yelled as the door slammed in his face. He pouted and crossed his arms, trudging back to his bedroom..

**Author's Note; Aw L slammed the door in B's face HAHA poor Beyond.. Anyways, until next time! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note; Chapter 12! Sorry for not updating so quickly these days, I have a slightly less motivated writing partner I guess haha enjoy!**

_oOo_

L sat in his seat in Watari's car, perched in his usual crouch position as he stared out the tinted window. So finally they had arrived.. He sighed and hopped out quickly once his door was opened, gazing up at the University. So this is where Light Yagami attended, huh? The chief did enjoy talking about how well his son did in school, L was curious to know how long it would take him to finish the exam. Surely Light could not finish quicker than himself.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said his goodbyes to Watari, taking his time when walking up to the exam room. He quietly sat down with his legs close to his chest and got ready to take the exam, his eyes scanning all of the students around him.

As predicted, L had finished the exam way before anyone else had put down their pencil. He drummed his fingers against the desk, looking up to notice the professor glaring at him. "You there. Student number 162, sit properly in your chair!" The professor chided.

It was then that Light noticed him, turning his head slightly to make eye contact with the detective. L corrected his sitting position for a moment, only to return to it once the professor turned his back. For some reason, something as simple as eye contact with Light Yagami gave him the urge to raise his percentage on being Kira. But why...

_oOo_

Beyond waited back home in his bed impatiently for L, sitting with his legs crossed like a pretzel as he dug into his jar of strawberry jam. He flipped through the TV channels, sighing and shaking his head when he couldn't find anything interesting until coming across a channel with children's cartoons. He smiled and licked jam off his finger, pulling up his knees to hug them to his chest. He was sure not even L knew this but he actually did love cartoons.

The raven bounced in his seat, biting his thumb nail as he watched. He was a bit worried about L but cartoL felt relaxed the second Beyond spoke. He nodded his head and walked over to tons happily distracted him. He smiled as he thought L might tease him for it. Who knew the world's greatest serial killer, as he called himself, had a love for cartoons? Most times they were actually more entertaining than any real show.

Finally, Watari's car pulled up outside, L sighing with relief as he stepped out. He exhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his neck, walking quickly into the building, straight for the elevator. It wasn't as if he was exhausted from taking an exam, he just preferred to spend as much time as he could with Beyond over anything else.. It was odd, since only two weeks ago he'd much rather do anything else, even _running_ with _shoes _on, than have a conversation with Beyond Birthday.

By the time L walked in the door Beyond was still watching TV on the same channel with the same cartoons, Spongebob to be exact was now on. He ate from his half empty jam jar as he watched, glancing over at the door. "Oh, you're back." He smiled.

L felt relaxed the second Beyond spoke, nodding and walking over to sit beside the younger male. He sighed and relaxed into the comfortable blankets, leaning into the touch once he felt Beyond's hand on his back. "Yes. It was boring." He mumbled. L wanted cake, but didn't feel like getting up to get it. In that case.. He looked over at the other. "Get me some cake." L ordered.

B raised an eyebrow, actually finding it kind of funny that L made demands to him as soon as he saw him, but didn't laugh. "I didn't hear the magic word.." L looked at Beyond. "There is no magic in please. Its just a word so one can sound polite." He said, then grabbed the remote from his hand and switched the channel to the News, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Hey I was watching something!" Beyond whined childishly and picked up a pillow, wacking L with it before taking back the remote with a triumphant grin. L chuckled, "What you were watching was hardly educational or interesting." He allowed a playful smirk to show on his face.

B huffed, "Excuse you, Spongebob is _very _nteresting." He changed it back to his channel and smiled satisfied, falling over on his side and resting his head on L's lap. L laughed lightly, "For a child it is. But I guess it has something interesting; Each character is based off one of the seven sins." The detective replied, absentmindedly stroking B's hair.

"Really?" Beyond blinked and looked up at him, enjoying the attention to his hair. "Explain." L nodded his head. "Well, yes. Mr. Krabs is greed, Plankton is envy, Patrick is sloth, Sandy is pride, Squidward is wrath, Gary is gluttony, and SpongeBob is lust. I was bored when I was a child, though I found that SpongeBob being based off of lust was interesting, since most think as lust being in the sexual desire.."

Honeslty, B was just impressed L knew anything about Spongebob. "Hm.." He blinked, "That's weird. But I guess I can sort of see it now. Besides Spongebob." B raised an eyebrow. "And is Gary really gluttony?" L chuckled and nodded once again, an amused smile on his lips. "Yes. Gary is gluttony. He does nothing but eat. When he meows, its usually because he is hungry. He also ran away, ate part of a couch, and got amnesia because he was hungry. Which are stupid things for only wanting food." L clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

B thought for a moment, recalling the episode and smiled. "I guess you're right." He reached up and touched L's hair. "Did L miss BB?" Beyond grinned. L rolled his eyes and laughed, "I guess I missed you a little bit." The older male teased. B snickered and raised his hands behind L's head and neck, pulling him down gently as he tilted his own head slightly up for a kiss. L smiled and kissed him back, twirling a lock of identical raven hair between two fingers as he grazed his lips along the other's.

Beyond bit L's lower lip softly, earning a shiver and hum of pleasure from the other. He pulled away only to sit up and push L back onto the bed, climbing over him and reconnecting their lips, positioning his knees on both sides of the detective. L opened his mouth in a silent gasp, inviting his lover's eager tongue inside as he clutched his black shirt. Their tongues wrestled for dominance inside their mouths, bodies pressed against eachother as hands roamed freely.

B was lost in the moment, licking and sucking up L's neck to his earlobe, only encouraged by the sounds and movements of pleasure from the one below him. L bit his lower lip, opening his mouth only to hear a foreign noise sound instead of another soft moan. He raised his eyebrow, looking down at his grumbling stomach. Oh yeah.. He was feeling a bit hungry..

eyond burst out laughing, covering his mouth seconds later. "That's attractive." He commented sarcastically, kissing L's stomach before getting off him. L chuckled awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Damn his stomach.. "Told you to get me cake." He teased. "And I told _you_ to get it yourself." Beyond smirked and walked over to the fridge in his room. L pouted. "But I just got back.. And I'm tired.." He complained.

B sighed, "Fineeee." He took out a box of strawberry shortcake, cutting a big slice for L. He probably would have anyway, no coaxing needed. L grinned, then stood and took the cake from him. "Such a good Beyond." He patted the other's head. "Tch, don't get used to it." B smirked and flopped back down on the bed, flipping through the channels.

L chuckled and rolled his eyes, seating himself next to Beyond on the bed as he dug his fork into the cake. "So how did it go anyway?" B asked curiously, dippping his finger into his strawberry jam jar and scooping up some as he put it to his lips. L shrugged. "Okay, I guess.. It was very boring. Light Yagami looked at me weird, but I guess that is not out of the ordinary." He stated, taking another bite. Beyond nodded, "I do want to see this Light guy." L didn't waste a second with his reply. "Not going to happen." He refused bluntly. "What, why not?" B's eyebrows shot up.

L looked at Beyond sternly. "Because he could be Kira, obviously." He chided. "So? It's not like I can't kill him." B grinned. L glared, shaking his head stubbornly. "Yes, but he can kill you just as easy! Maybe easier!" He would have continued his rant, but was stopped by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Who's calling?" B asked curiously, peaking over at the phone's screen. L looked at his phone, frowning. "A transfer from Watari's line." He explained, answering it. "L! Thank god I got a hold of you! Turn on Sakura TV now!" Matsuda yelled on his end. L quickly went for the remote in B's hand and turned to the said channel, showing two news casters, talking about a tape sent to them from Kira. _Kira? _Beyond blinked and sat up straight on the bed. "What's wrong?" He watched the TV screen over L's shoulder.

L studied it intently. "A tape has been sent to Sakura TV and they are to play it. If they don't, they will be killed." L informed him, just as the tape began..

**Author's Note; So I guess we're starting to progress a bit in the Kira case, huh? We met Light this chapter.. Interesting.. Please review, I've been getting less and less and I don't know why *shrug* See ya. -BB**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note; Chapter 13! I can't update as quick as I used to anymore, mainly because of being busy with school or my writing partner and I needing to roleplay more of this. Yep yep, anyways, enjoy!**

_oOo_

Sakura TV was being held hostage.

That was the conclusion both L and Beyond came to even before the message had played. Of course, knowing Sakura TV they probably would have played the tapes anyway purely for ratings, whether there were consequences or not.

The tape started simply with the word 'Kira' on screen, a fake and robotic voice speaking up instantly. L watched the tape in his standard sitting position, biting his thumb nail as the identical raven next to him watched with widened eyes. L remained with a calm facial expression until witnessing the deaths of two innocent men on different channels, eyes growing as wide as Beyond's and demanding the task force report there and now.

The detective hung up and leaned closer to the screen, as if his deductive skills would get better this way. "Damn, what does Kira want now?" B mumbled beside him but, of course, recieved no response. Either L was too distracted to supply one, or didn't have an idea himself.

L grabbed the phone off the couch once again, hitting speed dial for Watari. "I need two televisions, now!" He demanded before ending the short call, gripping the cell phone tightly in his right hand and redialing for Matsuda. L instructed the task force to call and get the tapes off the air, but as expected, Sakura TV was not answering.

Only minutes later the task force came practically bursting through the door, crowding around the couch and talking over eachother on their cell phones. Watari wheeled in two more Televisions, hooking them up on either side of the original one as Beyond's eyes darted around the room in mild confusion. It seemed like all of this had happened in mere seconds, and yet, L wasn't disturbed in the least bit. The young detective was too absorbed in the tapes on TV to notice.

Finally, after what must have been hundreds of complaints heard throughout the room of their calls not being answered, Ukita jumped up and announced he would go down there himself, pulling on his jacket and heading for the door. Beyond should have stopped him, he knew what was going to happen and yet.. He was too confused to say anything. Ukita was out of the room in seconds. He'd seen the lifespan decrease rapidly above the man's head, and sighed, hanging his head silently. Ukita's life would end today.. But how?

Answering his question, the camera on TV showed a man collapsed in front of Sakura Studios. This man of course, was Ukita. The task force fell silent, eyes wide upon realization. But L just couldn't understand.. Kira needed both a face _and _name to kill. So how could this happen..?

All at once.. The answers seemed to click together like puzzle pieces in L's mind. His eyes fixed upon Beyond, both eyebrows shooting up to make his eyes widen larger. The eyes! The eyes of a shinigami! That could be a very possible explanation, couldn't it? But how? How was it aquired by this other person? This... Second Kira, perhaps? Were they born with it, just as Beyond? Obviously his lover could not be the Second Kira, but someone else might very well have the same eyes..

Beyond blinked and glanced away from the screen, crimson eyes adjusting to new lighting as they locked with L's. He quirked a brow, "Uhh L, why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?" "I.." L started and sighed, shaking his head and returning to the TV. The detective for once had no idea what to do next.. He heard yells of protest and footsteps towards the door behind him, most likely Aizawa. "Mr. Aizawa! Where do you think you're going?" L spoke up. "Where do you think? I'm going down there!" Aizawa replied, freezing in his steps.

"You can't. Please, think about this rationally-" L was cut off by Aizawa, "What, you want me to just _sit _here and watch TV?!" "Think about this, if this is truly the same work of Kira you'll just meet the same fate if you go there." L retorted.

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?" Aizawa argued. "The aliases and fake IDs were worthless.. What are we gonna do, L? You don't think Kira has all of our names already, do you?" Matsuda piped up curiously.

"..That's a definite possibility." L answered monotonously. "However.. If that's the case you'd think it would be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move.. Initially I'd deduced that Kira needed both a name and a face to kill. But from what we've just seen.. I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face." L spoke outloud, mostly to himself. He'd decided not to speak of his other theories yet, Shinigami eyes weren't something anyone should know about. "All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station, or he's somewhere close by. In a place where he could watch everyone who enters the building.. Perhaps he's in the-"

But once again, the detective was cut off by a furious Aizawa, "-If Kira's in the area then isn't that _why _we should get down there?!" L shook his head, "For all we know, he could've just placed surveillance cameras in the area.. If we rush down there unprepared, all of us could be killed." Aizawa ran forward and grabbed L's shoulder, L remaining calm as usual while Beyond jumped up and latched his own hand onto Aizawa's arm.

"Wasn't it _you _who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?!" Aizawa demanded. "..I meant what I said. But. Risking my life to catch Kira and doing something that I _know _will cost me my life are two entirely different things." L replied simply, still staring down at his lap. "Oh yeah?" Aizawa snapped, gripping tighter onto L's shoulder.

Beyond opened his mouth, as if to say something but L sensed this and quickly talked over him, as to avoid any fights from breaking out. "Please control yourself. We've lost Ukita.. I understand you want to go there but if something was to happen to you as well.." L trailed off. Aizawa sighed, slowly letting go of L and regaining his composure. Beyond rolled his eyes and placed his hand where Aizawa's had once been, smoothing down the creases in L's white shirt.

As the tape played on, everyone's eyes widened seeing a truck crash through the doors of Sakura Studios. "..Well, that's _one _way to get into the building." B snickered, although even he had to admit it was smart, since Kira couldn't see who the mystery person was. More and more police cars started arriving on the scene, covering their faces as well. "So we're not alone.. There are still other officers out there who are willing to stand up to Kira.." Matsuda said.

"Mr. Aizawa." L spoke up, calmly staring at the screen. "You know deputy director Kitamura's cell phone number, right?" Aizawa nodded and dialed for the number, L taking the phone from him while it was ringing. A second later, the deputy director had answered the call. "This is L." L began, "There's something I need you to do for me.. There may be police officers who will see this broadcast and feel moved to take action in the name of justice. If you don't take control of the situation quickly, there will be a disaster."

"But.. Technically we're not supposed to be involved in this case.." Kitamura argued, then paused midsentence upon seeing two more police officers collapse on TV. He sighed and put the phone back to his ear, "I understand. L. I see your point now. Tell me what I should do."

Before L could instruct him, however, another cell phone rang, which Watari quickly answered. "Detective super intendant Yagami." Watari read the name out. "Call him back immediately and give me the phone." L held his free hand out. He took the phone and held it up to the other ear, "Yes. This is L. So, you're the one driving the police van.." He listened for a moment before speaking up again, "But what about your condition? Are you alright?"

Again, there was more silence as L listened, and then nodded. "Please hold the line for a second." He covered the speaker of the phone with his thumb, switching back to the other held up to his left ear. "Deputy Director Kitamura, it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?" He waited and nodded, seeming satisfied as he yet again, switched phones back to Soichiro Yagami. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully; In exactly five minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." The young detective instructed.

At first, Soichiro was opposed to the idea, confused as to why L would give him these directions. But, after a bit of convincing, he complied, walking out through the front doors in exactly five minutes. Soon enough, he was back with the task force in L's hotel room, clutching the bag of tapes from Sakura Studios.

"Welcome back, Chief.." Aizawa greeted. Soichiro sighed, "Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands.. I have to admit, I got a little bit carried away... Here." He outstretched the bag towards the others. "These are all of the tapes and the envelope. Everything Kira sent to the station is in here." L took the bag and nodded, "I can't thank you enough." "I.. Think I'd better rest for a minute." Soichiro exhaled, making his way over to the couch and settling down.

L studied the tapes and envelopes for a moment, thinking to himself before instructing Aizawa to take them to the crime lab as soon as possible. L rubbed his temple and let out a heavy sigh, yet again the task force was giving him a headache. B reached out and rubbed his back, not caring if anyone else saw. "We'll get him. Don't worry." Beyond assured L quietly, and perhaps they would.. L hoped sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note; Sorry for the crappy ending, I just have to go. Review please! So I can feel like people are actually reading this lol bye bye -BB**


End file.
